


蓝冰/Blue Ice

by Bonnie_bomlalala



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Character Development, Complete, Dark Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Mean Harry, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Sweet Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_bomlalala/pseuds/Bonnie_bomlalala
Summary: "别想着靠近我！我不想看见你！"Harry带着令人捉摸不透的表情看着他。"我—我不明白..."Louis试着低声说，用右手抓着左臂从墙上撑起来。"你有什么好不明白的？我。不想。要。你。"Harry在去客厅时又一次指着在后面害怕地跟着他的Louis说。"你为什么要这样？"Louis尽力劝自己离开，尽管他的心已碎成了碎片。"你真以为我爱你？！那你他妈的可太傻了！谁会爱你？"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Dua Lipa, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Ice原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671410/chapters/26266158

Louis早已厌倦了他的处境，他再也不能忍受了。婚后的生活和他所期待的太不一样了，他又孤独又害怕，但最伤心的是不被爱。  
Harry，他四个月以来的丈夫，令人吃惊的是他好像并不是被强迫地嫁给Harry的。哦，Harry演一个坠入爱河的角色演得可真好啊！他们的婚姻是被安排的，但从他们的父母让他们见面的那一刻起，Louis就爱上了那双绿眸和带着酒窝的笑容。  
Louis和Harry的父亲从童年到大学一直是好朋友，Harry的父亲在大学毕业后从唐卡搬到了伦敦，而Louis的父亲则一直留在唐卡，他们在同一专业毕业后都经了商。  
他们的父亲，Des和Mark在三十年未见面后再相遇。他们谈着话，亲切的像那三十年只过了三十分钟一样。那次谈话导致了接下来的事，Des告诉Mark Harry是双性恋，Mark承认Louis是gay。  
在几次会面后，他们想出了一个绝妙的主意，为他们的两个儿子安排一场婚姻，当然，如果他们愿意的话，他们可以把他们的公司联合起来，创建一个全英最强大的公司之一。由于两家公司都与运输有关，所以这看起来好像是一个大计划。  
他们第一次见面时，Louis21岁，Harry25岁。这个绿眸的男孩是Louis所见过的最美的人。他高挑的身材以及卷发搭配的明亮笑容也很迷人。在他们的约会中，Harry就像是一个天使，每次见面时他都会亲吻Louis的脸颊和手背。他们的婚约持续了三个月，然后他们就结婚了，因为Harry想赶紧结束这些。Louis有一点担心这些事太过于仓促，但Harry让他的忧虑都烟消云散，他告诉Louis，他确信自己对他"有感觉" ，所以他不想再等下去了。  
哦，那些谎言多甜蜜啊。在订婚期间，Harry从没做过吻Louis或者更甚的事。他只是拥抱Louis或是亲他的脸颊。Louis，身为一个可爱的处子和天真的男孩，他觉得Harry棒极了因为他觉得Harry很尊重他。但他错了。  
结婚后的第一夜，这一切假象都毁了。  
他们的婚礼在凌晨1:30结束，Harry告诉他先回家——他们的父母把这栋房子作为新婚礼物送给了他们——并告诉他自己很快就会回来，因为他需要完成一些生意上的事并确保一切都OK。  
Louis相信他然后回家了。Louis有多么紧张，因为那本该是他们在一起的第一个晚上。他换上睡衣在他们的卧室等Harry回家。他非常担心Harry出了什么差错或者发生其他更糟的事。他试着把这些想法抛之脑后，以如果Harry真的出了什么事的话他早就会被通知的想法安慰着自己。时钟指向了4:38，他还没有睡着，这时他听到了敲门声，还有人在拿钥匙想要把门打开。  
他小心的下床去开门，当他看见他面前令人不适的景象时，恐惧在他脸上闪过。  
Harry完全喝醉了，他的衣服上没有一点是干净的。他的长发乱糟糟的散落在肩上，酒气在一小时车程的距离外都闻得到。  
当Louis想要去帮Harry进来的时候Harry却把他推开了，他被摔到了墙上伤到了左臂。  
"别想着靠近我！我不想看见你！"Harry带着令人捉摸不透的表情看着他。  
"我—我不明白..."Louis试着低声说，用右手抓着左臂从墙上撑起来。  
"你有什么好不明白的？我。不想。要。你。"Harry在去客厅时又一次指着在后面害怕地跟着他的Louis说。  
"你为什么要这样？"Louis尽力劝自己离开，尽管他的心已碎成了碎片。  
"你真以为我爱你？！那你他妈的可太傻了！谁会爱你？"他坐在那张灰色的大沙发上，上下打量着这个男孩然后发出一声露出不屑一顾的冷笑，让Louis明白他一点也不后悔自己所说的话。  
Louis把手臂抱在身前，在勉强开口前泪水夺眶而出浸湿了他的脸颊，"那为什么——"  
"为什么我同意和你结婚？因为我想要权力，那是我应得的。而你不配。我才是帮了你们家的一个大忙，不然指望你用那该死的单纯和愚蠢来治理好生意上的事吗？你他妈的甚至没读完大学！"这个绿眼睛的男孩漫不经心地说，好像他在给小朋友们讲一个可爱的故事。  
"你怎么能这么无情，你为什么要这样做"当他听到他丈夫的这些恶毒的话语时，他的心一沉。他坐在离Harry最远的沙发上，努力保持平衡，如果他再多站一分钟的话他肯定会倒下去。  
"我告诉过你原因了。现在来说说，你为什么这么晚了还不睡，嗯？你在等着我操你吗？哈！好像我会那样做似的！我们不会住在一个房间里。我不想看见你的脸，越少越好。"Harry站在Louis坐的地方跟前，用一只手抓住他，另一只手捏着他的下巴。  
"放开我！别—别碰我！"Harry刚抓住他的脸Louis就尖叫起来，他看向他丈夫的眼睛，那双眼睛中的绿色被一种更阴暗的令人厌恶的颜色所替代。  
"我不想碰你我发誓！我只是想确保这段对话不会跑出这个房子之外！不许你告诉任何人！不管是你的朋友还是你的父母！"Harry在捏紧Louis的脸时发出了一声像是在戏弄婴儿般的嘻笑，"明白了吗？"  
"不！"Louis反抗着，想把Harry的手从他脸上拿开，但却一动也不能动。他再也不想多待一分钟，再也不想看见那张脸。他想回家。  
"不要考验我的耐心！你不知道我能对你做什么。如果你想离婚或者解除婚约的话相信我你会失去一切，所以最好别选择那样做。你会是一个好的妻子并且什么都听丈夫的对吧。而且别试着推开我，你这小身板在我面前什么都不是！明白了吗？别让我再重复一遍了！"Harry冲他吼着，脸离Louis的只有几寸。  
Louis低下头，不想再看见他，"明白。"他说。  
"跟我说话的时候看着我！"Harry强制地摇着男孩的头。  
"明白！"Louis看着他叫着。再一次地把Harry推开而这次Harry放开了他。  
"哦，还有最后一件事。"高个子的男人补充道，"主卧是我的。你住客房。我不在乎哪一间。所以确保明天你把你所有的东西都从主卧搬出去。"Harry向主卧走去，留下受惊的Louis独自在那儿。  
Louis静静地坐在地板上，把下巴抵在膝盖上抱住腿。他的世界在几分钟之内分崩离析。他以为的爱人现在变成了一个怪物。一个人怎么能假装爱一个人，然后在几秒钟之内就完全变了呢？他怎么会如此愚蠢如此盲目，以至于都没有看清Harry的真面目呢？  
他从地板上起来向二楼走去，他选择了离Harry最远的房间。他快步走了进去。他不想让自己的哭声给予Harry更多的满足感。  
他在新的，冰冷的房间里，躺在床上哭了好几个小时，在哭完之后，他终于睡着了。  
第二天早上10点他醒了，他希望Harry已经离开了，这样他就能把他的东西从主卧里拿出来了。他去了他新房间的浴室洗漱。他看着镜中的自己。由于睡眠不足和哭泣，他眼下的黑眼圈让他比以前更憔悴了。他拍了拍他的脸颊几次试图让他们恢复之前的样子，但都只是徒劳。  
他走出房间，向主卧走去，尽可能安静地把门打开。Harry还在睡觉。  
Harry摊开四肢趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里。那就好"我希望他窒息"Louis想。  
他在房间里慢慢地走着，想尽快把他的东西搬出来，他不想再看房间也不想再看见Harry。  
他提起手提箱暗自庆幸自己没有把所有的东西都打开。然后他去房间的浴室拿他的洗漱用品。他从前面的抽屉抓起自己的面霜和身体乳，又弯下腰去拿他放在大镜子下面较低的抽屉里的毛巾。  
"把你的屁股对着我不会让我想要你。"他最讨厌的声音在他背后低沉地说。  
他迅速站起转过身来，没有看Harry的脸，走出浴室，"我只是在拿我的东西。"  
他去拿他的行李，高个子的男人又说话了，"那就好"说着他猛的关上了浴室的门，Louis在心里暗暗的诅咒他。  
他回到自己的房间，开始把所有东西都打开试图让自己忙碌起来。他把所有的东西都整齐的放在他的衣橱和浴室里。然后他又哭了好几个小时，他讨厌自己的新生活，最重要的是，他恨自己没有看清Harry的真面目。  
从那天后，他和Harry渐行渐远。当Louis听到Harry早上起床时他就待在自己的房间里，直到他确保Harry已经离开了。  
他们婚后的第一夜并不是最糟糕的。  
不是。  
最糟糕的是Harry把他第一个女人带回家的那晚，那是他结婚两周后的事了。Harry为确保Louis知道自己在操她而把门打开，这样Louis就能听到了她那令人作呕的尖叫声了。  
Louis用尽全力闭上眼睛，用枕头捂住耳朵，又一次地心碎哭泣。  
从那天晚上开始，Harry的情妇来得越来越频繁，Louis数不清了。  
●  
他们结婚已经四个月了，什么都没变。Louis和Harry像陌生人一样。Louis打算这样继续下去。他现在在家的唯一好处就是还有他的女仆Rebecca，一个47岁的女人，就像他的妈妈一样。她知道他的一切情况。  
Rebecca和他们住在一起的时候怎么会受得了呢？她安慰Louis，试着让他的生活变得更好。  
现在他的学业就要结束了，Louis感到更加迷茫了，他和他的父亲一样主修商科，本想继续他们家族的事业，可现在Harry在中间他什么也干不了。所以他只能被迫待在家里。  
在最初的三个月里，Louis每晚都含着泪入睡。而现在他变得麻木又孤独。现在"家"对于他来说是一个陌生的词。他不知道他的家在哪里，但可以肯定的是一定不是和Harry在一起的这个。他清楚这一点。  
一个周二的下午，Louis在离家15分钟车程的咖啡店里等着他的好朋友Niall和Zayn。那是一个小咖啡店，他们放学后经常去那里。  
"嗨伙计！你等我们多久了？"爱尔兰小孩Niall一见到他就热情的给他打招呼，Zayn在他旁边。  
"一小会啦，快坐。"Louis轻拍了一下他俩的肩膀。  
"婚后的生活怎么样？"Zayn把他头靠在左手上问。  
"还行。"Louis喝了一大口黑咖啡。自从结婚后，他失去了所有的乐趣，喝纯咖啡是他的习惯，因为对他来说除此之外其他东西尝起来都一样。  
"你好像不太高兴。快点！给我们说说有趣的事情！从你结婚之后我们好久没见你了！我怕Harry只让你和他在一起，导致你不再与我们亲密了。"Niall微笑这着，好像在告诉Louis，他已经原谅了他没和他们见面。  
Louis听到他的话，哼了一声。"不，这和Harry想把我据为己有无关，我只是...在适应新生活你们懂吗？我想你们。我很高兴你们来看我。"  
"我们当然会来看你，"Niall在服务员走到他们桌前要Niall和Zayn点餐前说。"我要一个火鸡三明治，一个蓝莓松饼，一个巧克力羊角面包，还有一杯香草拿铁。哦，还有花生饼干。多谢"Niall把菜单递给服务员，服务员惊讶的看着他。  
"给我来杯甘菊茶。"Zayn说。当那个服务员离开时，他又看了Niall一眼，说"我真不知道你怎么做到吃下这么多东西的。"  
"什么 我饿了！"  
"在我们来这儿之前你已经吃了半个小时的巧克力棒了！"Zayn难以置信的说。  
"那你的意思是?"Niall困惑地看着他。  
"好了好了，跟我讲讲，你们最近都在忙些什么呢，我们好一段时间没见了。"Louis打断了他们。  
"我在我之前给你说的那家酒吧找了份工作。你知道的，Moonlight。我每周五周六周日都会在那里唱歌。这很好玩。"Niall先回答。  
"我很高兴。你终于找到了一些你想要的东西。哦，我还没有真正的谢谢你在我婚礼上唱歌呢。我真为你自豪，伙计。你呢，Zayn?"  
"也还行啦。我找了份在市中心艺术馆的兼职。薪水不算太多但也还可以。"  
"得了你，Zayn，告诉他。你知道这不是你最近在做的所有事！"Niall推了推他的肩膀而Zayn稍低了低头，他脸红地笑了。  
"什么？！告诉我！"Louis激动地说。  
"emmm，"Zayn挠着后颈，"还记得在你的婚礼上，Harry的一个朋友也在...呃...Liam。我们...啊对。"  
Louis咽了一下口水。他不想这样。哦不，他不想让他的好朋友爱上Harry的好朋友。也许他们没有相爱，也许是Louis想多了，也许他们俩只是有一段美好的时光。但愿是这样。  
"真的吗？"Louis试着让自己听起来很兴奋，"多久了？"  
"我们从婚礼上遇见的，起初只是炮友，"Zayn开始兴奋起来，"但大约两个月之后我们就开始约会了。"哦，不。  
"那你们俩现在是确认关系了对吗？"Louis又问。  
"嗯，我想是的。我们没提这个，但，是的，因为我们在约会，我可以说他是我的男朋友。"  
"他跟着迷了一样，我告诉你，他不论做什么都在谈论Liam。他现在还学会害羞了。"Niall笑了，Zayn轻轻打了一下他的肩膀。  
这时服务员拿着所有的食物来了，Niall兴奋得两眼放光，服务员走后他就一头扎进了食物里。  
过了一会儿，Louis说:“我真为你们高兴。”他的问题只是他自己的问题。他只是希望，当他和朋友们在一起的时候，哈利不会总被提起，这样他就可以暂时忘记他了，但现在Zayn和Liam在约会，那就更难了。  
他们在那里呆了大约一个小时，谈论了很多事情，Louis很感激他的朋友们没有试图知道更多关于他婚后生活的事。然后他们就分开了。  
Niall让他搭自己的车回家，然后又继续愉快地走了。Louis到现在为止从来没有对Niall的生活如此嫉妒过。Niall可以自由地做他想做的事，他在自己家里不是囚犯。Niall有机会遇见他一生的挚爱。不像Louis，被迫和一个连看都不愿意看他一眼的人在一起， 更别提会对他心动了。  
他来到了地狱的门前。他到厨房拿了一杯冰水，喊着Rebecca的名字，但显然，她不在那里。  
Louis回到自己的房间，换上了一件运动衫，然后回到客厅。他看到Rebecca给他留了一些饭。他把一盘通心粉放进微波炉里，拿了一杯苏打水。然后他把盘子从微波炉里拿出来，去客厅找东西看，Louis放了一部老电影开始吃饭。他非常喜欢电影。客厅里的大电视是他所感激的少数几件事之一。从前Louis一直过着舒适的生活，他的父母都很富有，但他的父母确保把他教育成一个谦逊有礼的人。他总是把最好的祝福送给别人，总是让他的父母感到骄傲，这也是他的父母接受他是同性恋的原因之一。因为尽管是那样，直到世界末日路易也是他们唯一的孩子 。  
作为独生子女，Louis有时会感到孤独，所以他唯一的选择就是善良和友好。他的母亲教导他:“要用温柔来化解伤痛，这比冷冰冰、粗鲁无礼要好得多。”他向来同意她的话。直到他遇到了魔鬼本人。  
说到魔鬼，Louis在看电影时听到门开了。他很快从他所在的地方站起来，暂停了电影，把没吃完的东西放到冰箱的格子里，想在Harry看到他之前离开那里。  
但当然，以Louis的运气，他一爬上楼梯Harry就看到了他。  
“等一下，我有事跟你说。”高个子的男人用单调的声音说。Louis停止了他的动作，转过身来，向Harry表明他在听。  
“明晚我们要和我家人一起吃晚餐。我妈妈觉得我们已经有一段时间没去那里了。所以我希望你照我说的做。明白吗?”Harry用冷冰冰的声音说，他周围的空气都被冻住了。  
“明白。”Louis简单地说，又转过身去，向他的房间走去。  
Harry把他的东西放在桌上，然后去厨房给自己拿了杯啤酒。他打开冰箱，一眼就看到格子上有个盘子。  
是没吃完的。他碰了下它，还散发着余温。Louis知道Harry回家了就不吃了。他不想和Harry共处，即使这意味着他之后会饿。  
想到这里，Harry的心上像是拂过了什么东西，但他并没有多在意。在一天紧张的工作后他只想去卧室休息。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Ice原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671410/chapters/26266158

自从那个糟糕透顶的新婚之夜以后，Harry就再也没有看过他一眼。甚至连对Louis的侮辱都没有。当他不需要什么东西时他就好像Louis不存在一样。  
被Harry忽视才是Louis最伤心的地方，他渴望得到Harry的关注。但不是以一种坏的方式。他想让绿眼睛的男孩接近他，哪怕是以朋友的方式。因为即使他们俩结婚了，Harry也还是讨厌他，但Louis不明白这是为什么。Louis以为他们至少可以成为朋友来让他们俩的生活变得更轻松一些。但这怎么可能呢？他们俩完全就是陌生人。有好多天里Louis甚至连Harry的影子都看不见，这令他伤心至极。  
Louis太傻了，他知道自己实在是太傻了。在两周没有哭之后，他又一次的在自己的床上哭了。在订婚的那三个月里，他相信并爱上了Harry所有的谎言。一场戏。现在他清楚了，但他不明白为什么自己不能像其他的正常人那样释怀。相反，他渴望有人恨他，这样Louis就能明白他做了什么让Harry如此讨厌他了。  
已经是早上了，Louis一整天都没有什么事情可以做。昨天晚上是Harry这几天来第一次跟他讲话。准确的来说是十一天。当然，这意味着Louis要在Harry父母跟前表现得像Harry要求的那样，做一个好的"小丈夫"，演得就像他们俩生活在童话里一样，但实际上什么都没发生，这四个月以来简直就像是恐怖电影，当然对于Louis来言是这样。因为对于Harry来说，他身材高挑，华丽且英俊，绿眸有神又多情，还有他那带着酒窝的笑容，Harry的一切都很完美。他有许多情人，一份完美的工作，回家还有温热的饭菜等着他，当然还有一个愚蠢的小Louis作为他的丈夫并以此到处炫耀。  
哦，Louis多累啊！他对于现实厌恶无比但在今晚他必须在全世界跟前演得像什么事都没有一样。Harry简直拿他像对待工具人一样。因为在晚上回家以后，Louis还是得躺在冰冷的空床上独自入睡。  
Louis一整天都躺在床上刷着手机，想着今天晚上会发生什么。他没有离开自己的房间，甚至没有吃东西。他在这整个糟透了的处境里失去了食欲。  
Harry打开卧室的门时已经是下午六点了，他连敲门都懒得敲，在这时Louis才意识到这一天大部分的时间已经过去了。  
"可以开始准备了，我们一小时后出发。"Harry毫无兴致地说，手甚至没有离开门把手。  
"好。"Louis回答道，他躺在床上，一动不动，手里依然捧着手机。  
"你真的需要拓展一下你的词汇量。是的。好的。不。这些不会给我父母留下好印象。"  
"行。"Louis回答。  
"别惹我生气，Louis。你知道我生气的时候并不愉快。自从我上次生气已经有一段时间了。我以为你会为此感到感激。"Harry这次进来了，走到Louis的床尾来引起他的注意，脸上带着严厉的表情。  
"知道了。"Louis说。他从床上站起身来，把手机放在床头柜上向浴室走去。他正要进浴室时一只手突然抓住了他的手腕，强制他转过身来面对着Harry。  
"你真的让我很烦。别说话时跟个害羞的五岁小孩似的。别他妈跟我玩游戏你知道这对你一点好处都没有。"Harry紧紧地攥着Louis的手腕。他咬紧下颌，这意味着他更生气了。"很好。"Louis想。  
"行。"Louis再次回答。他抓住Harry的手，把它从手腕上扯了下来，然后转身进了浴室。  
Harry这时更生气了。他想和Louis大吵一架，告诉那个稍矮的男孩，这么回答他，一点也不聪明，但那个蓝眼睛的男孩需要好好准备准备，所以Harry放弃了。他想赶紧结束今晚的晚餐，越快越好。  
●  
一小时后，Louis洗完了澡，整理好了发型。他照了照镜子。从上次穿这些衣服以来他瘦了不少。他穿着一件有印花的白衬衫，一条黑色牛仔裤，但即使他瘦了他的屁股还是很翘。他讨厌他的屁股因为这让他觉得自己很胖。他给这身衣服配了双白色运动鞋。然后再次整理了下他的刘海。他喜欢这个发型因为这衬得他的脸型很好看。  
他走出房间，在客厅里等Harry。  
"我知道，亲爱的，但今晚不行。明晚我归你。"Harry走进客厅，Louis听到了他打电话的声音。"我知道我知道，但今晚真的不行。我也想你。我明天会补偿你的我保证。亲亲…老地方见，拜。"Harry笑着挂断了电话。Louis感到前所未有的恶心。  
他并没有看Harry一眼，眼睛盯着电视，把注意力转移到不必要的东西上。  
"走。"Harry说，"记住我跟你说的。跟上次一样。我们很幸福。偶尔笑一笑，跟他们聊聊天。你那小脑瓜能做好这些。 "他把手机放进了裤兜里。  
"我知道。别担心。"Louis从沙发上站起来，从Harry身边走过，朝前门走去。他看到他们的司机Jeffrey在外面等候。  
"嗨，Jeffrey。你今天好吗？"他对Jeffrey笑了笑。  
"很好，Louis先生，你好吗？"  
"挺好的。我已经跟你说过了Jeffrey，别老先生先生的，说的跟我很老一样。"Jeffrey为Louis打开车门，Louis坐进去时回答道。  
"你是我的老板，我不能那样做您知道的。"Jeffrey没有看他，眼睛盯着车道说。"他一定是被Harry那个混蛋的行为给吓到了。"Louis想。  
"所以我是你老板又怎样？这不阻碍我们两个是朋友。"Louis试着缓和气氛并对Jeffrey微笑，尽管后者并没有看见。  
"所以你能说超过三个字是吗？很好，那别跟司机聊天了！把你的话都省到我父母家去。"Harry一脸严肃地说，他就坐在Louis的对面。  
Louis没有回答的。他知道Harry讨厌自己不回答，但当周围有人时Harry也做不了什么，所以Louis抓住了这个机会。他没有回答Harry而是看向窗外，眼睛盯着窗外的景色，直到他们到了Harry父母家。他希望这次车程快点结束，Harry离开他超过10英寸他就可以自由呼吸了。  
15分钟后他们到了。Harry的家人都很好，尤其是他姐姐Gemma，她性格活泼开朗，Louis和她相处时感觉总是很好。和Harry父母相处时也一样。令Louis难以理解的是这么好的一家人为什么会有一个Harry这样的儿子。Harry和他们完全不一样。在外人眼里Harry是一个绅士。但Louis知道真相并不是这样。  
Harry敲了敲门，右手搂着Louis的腰。Louis讨厌自己对这毫无意义的接触有感觉。他知道这都是在演戏，但他的身体不由自主的颤抖着，Harry把Louis搂得离自己更近。Harry的体温是Louis现在最不想感受到的东西，因为他的心已经背叛了它的主人禁不住要跳的更快。  
"这都是假的，都是假的。他不想让你靠近他。别让这假象迷惑了你。"Louis不停地在心中默念道。  
"记住我对你说过的话。放轻松，别表现得那么紧张。干点有意义的事。现在，给我笑。"Harry对他说着，好像这会令情况好转似的。  
几秒钟后，门开了，是Gemma。Gemma的女儿Kathy藏在她身后。一个棕色头发绿眼睛的小女孩。Louis很喜欢她。  
"妈，他们终于来了！快进来，你们好吗？"这是Gemma对他们说的第一句话。她拥抱了他们每个人。  
"我们很好。你好吗姐姐？"Harry开始展现他足以获得奥斯卡奖般的演技，给了她一个大大的微笑。  
"啊快别提了，我的工作让我很累，这小家伙还不给我休息的时间！"Gemma看着她女儿，温柔地抚着她的头。  
Louis在Kathy跟前蹲下来，拉过她给了她一个拥抱。这个小女孩把头靠在Louis的肩上，蓝眼睛的男孩轻轻地亲吻了一下她的头。"这个小天使有点像小怪物是嘛？对不起Gemma我可不信你，瞧瞧她那张小脸，她绝不可能坏到哪去。"  
"看！妈妈！LouLou知道我是个乖孩子，"Kathy给了她妈妈一声抱怨，依然在Louis的怀里。她从拥抱里稍微退后了一点，用她软乎乎的小手抓着Louis的脸，"你好漂亮啊LouLou，这就是为什么Harry舅舅和你结婚吧。"Kathy看着Louis的眼睛，真诚地说。  
蓝眼睛的男孩有些紧张。要是这些生活的很幸福的人知道Louis的生活有多么悲惨就好了。他不知道该怎么回答，所以他只是对她微微一笑，在她脸颊上捏了一下。 他很爱这个女孩。Harry对着这尴尬的局面咳嗽了一声，然后示意他们到客厅去。Gemma要接过Kathy的时候她摇了摇头。“ 我要LouLou！”她跺着脚说。  
“没事没事。来吧，Kitty。”Louis说着，把小女孩抱了起来。Kathy在Louis的怀里坐下时敲了一下他的肩膀。“是Kathy！”她生气地说，然后对着Louis很可爱地撅起小嘴。  
“既然你叫我LouLou我就叫你Kitty，成交？”Louis边走边向她眨眨眼睛，Gemma和Harry跟在他俩后面。  
Kathy思索了一阵，然后点头表示同意。  
“Louis，这就是为什么我受不了她。你太宠她了。”Gemma摇了摇头，双手叉腰，Louis坐在沙发上，把Kathy抱在怀里。Harry坐在他旁边，但离他并不近，他们之间隔的距离很大。  
“我能说什么呢？她完全把我迷住了。”他说，Kathy开始玩他的头发并试着给他扎小辫子，但成果很糟糕。不过Louis并不介意，“你的头发太短了，不能编辫子!”Kathy喊道。  
“对不起亲爱的，如果你想的话你可以玩你舅舅的头发，他的头发比我的长。”Louis向着 Harry的方向示意。  
“我才不呢。他总是生气，然后摇头把我的编的辫子弄乱。”小女孩说，继续摆弄Louis的头发，专注得伸出了小舌头。  
“我知道。他真是个坏家伙！你同意吗Kitty？”Louis说给Harry一个调皮的微笑。哦，有时他是多么热爱他的生活啊!Harry严厉地瞥了Louis一眼，他知道Louis话里的意思。  
Kathy点点头，蓝眼睛的男孩对他的小成就非常得意。  
“Josh呢？”Harry向Gemma问起她的丈夫。他想结束Louis和Kathy关于他的谈话，但他不能用自己想要的方式去打断Louis。  
“还在工作。这些天他忙得不得了，他觉得有必要待在那里，以确保工人们工作正常。爸爸也和他在一起。他觉得他可以帮Josh出主意。”Gemma坐在他们前面的沙发上说。  
“新婚夫妇怎么样？我很想你们，我已经有一个月没见到你们了。”Anne走进客厅，打断了他们的谈话。她拥抱了每个人，然后和Gemma坐在一起。  
Harry大部分时间都在和他们交谈，因为Louis和Kathy沉浸在他们自己的世界里， 这个小女孩因为蓝眼睛的男孩对她的关注高兴得不能再高兴了，他们俩一直抱在一起咯咯得笑个不停。过了一会儿，Anne说该开饭了。Des打电话给她说他和Josh已经到家了。  
就在这时，门铃响了，Anne去开了门。  
Des走进客厅，把外套放在大沙发上。Kathy离开Louis的怀抱，跑去拥抱她的爸爸。Josh和Des向Louis和Harry打招呼，并拍了拍他们的肩膀。  
Josh抱着他那小女儿，吻了吻他的妻子。“嘿 亲爱的。”他微笑着说。  
离开Josh的怀抱后，Kathy跑回Louis的身边。“ LouLou，你和Harry舅舅为什么不像爸爸妈妈那样亲亲对方呢？你也是爸爸和妈妈，对吗？噢其实是爸爸和爸爸，”小女孩被自己的话逗笑了。  
Louis的血液都凝固了。他不知道该说什么好。在这里他一直以为他们演得很好，直到这些假象被一个4岁的小女孩揭开。他尴尬地笑着想找话推辞。“我们通常把吻留到我们独自在一起的时候。”  
“为什么？妈妈和爸爸一直在接吻，这很好，因为他们喜欢对方。”小女孩歪着头，一脸困惑。  
Harry尴尬地笑了，他的举动吸引着客厅里所有人的注意。他凑近Louis，把一只胳膊搭在Louis肩上。“我们更喜欢抱抱，”他说，Louis尴尬地站在那儿，试图给Kathy一个看起来尽可能真诚的微笑。  
“Harry舅舅是个坏家伙对不对？这就是为什么你不亲他的原因对吗？”Kathy好奇地问，完全无视Harry的话。“Harry舅舅道歉!”她生气地看着Harry。  
Harry撅着嘴试着开玩笑说:“为什么老是让我当坏人！？”  
“因为LouLou对每个人都很好。他是个天使。” Kathy双手叉腰，看着Harry，脸上带着咄咄逼人的表情。  
Louis对她轻声咕哝了一声，把Harry的胳膊上从他身上拉下来，抱住了她 。他不想让自己沉浸在Harry那虚情假意的接触和拥抱里，否则他会渴望更多。这似乎让他的注意力从刚刚发生的事情中转移了。  
他们上了餐桌。Des和Anne面对面坐着，Gemma和Josh在一边，Louis和Harry在另一边。Kathy睡着了，她的小床被搬到了Louis旁边，是她自己要求的。他们开始了聊天。 Louis在他们面前感觉很好。他们都是很好的人，总是让Louis觉得自己是他们的儿子或是兄弟。  
"我一直在想你们为什么没有度蜜月。我一直不明白。 ”Des说着，把他的餐巾放在盘子边上。  
“我们没空，爸爸。Louis的学业和我的工作占去了我们大部分的时间。”Harry喝了一口酒后回答。  
“你不想度蜜月吗? 作为一对年轻夫妇，你们得尽可能多的享受和对方在一起的时光。"Anne看着他们两个说。  
“我们不需要蜜月来享受彼此，妈妈。对吧Louis”Harry在桌子下面把手放在Louis的大腿上，捏了一下。Harry讨厌那种感觉，因为它感觉起来实在是太棒了。  
Louis努力不让自己被触碰而窒息。他知道这种触碰是一种警告，但在这么长时间他从Harry那里什么亲热都没得到后，这个动作对他来说太多了。Louis想把Harry的手推开，但是绿眼睛的男孩把他的大腿抓得更紧了。  
“Harry说得对。现在我们不需要去度蜜月。晚点再说吧。”Louis尽力微笑，可大腿上的手仍使他意乱情迷。  
尽管Louis同意了Harry的话，那个高个子男孩的手还在那儿。Louis试图再次推开它，Harry终于松开了他的大腿，触摸过后，他的皮肤依然灼热。  
Anne和Des点点头，不再谈论此事，Louis总算松了一口气。  
●  
他们在返程的车上。Louis觉得这次晚餐很成功。除了一两次突发情况之外，他还是设法让事情进展的顺利。  
一路上两人都没有说话。Louis讨厌他不得不回到那个他称之为家的地狱。不，那不是家，那只是一个房子，家是一个让人感到有成就感，温暖和有爱的地方。而这些在那个地方都没有。  
“谢谢你，Jeffrey，晚安。” Louis边说边从车里出来，这时司机打开了他的车门。他没有等Harry，而是尽可能快地进门了。  
他让前门微微打开，这样Harry就能进来了，他开始向自己的房间走去。Louis知道Harry会像往常一样抱怨一些事情，但说实在的，他已经很累了，不想听这些了。  
Louis脱去衣服，洗脸，准备上床睡觉。至少在今晚他睡着的时候，他不再做噩梦了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Ice原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671410/chapters/26266158

Louis早上醒来时并不开心。当然，从他的处境来看，又能高兴到哪去呢？一切似乎都在慢慢地分崩离析，他不知道自己还能控制住这糟糕透顶的局面几天。  
他讨厌现在的境况，讨厌这座房子，讨厌Harry对待他的方式。最重要的是，他恨自己内心深处的无力感。  
Louis从床上站起身来揉了揉眼睛，感觉非常慵懒，但他必须出去。他走进浴室洗了洗脸，从左侧的抽屉里拿出一条毛巾。他抬起头看了看镜子里的自己，唯一看到的只有悲伤与失望。  
他觉得自己觉得自己又丑又傻，竟然相信Harry"喜欢"他相信了三个月后就嫁给了Harry。那种喜欢当然是装出来的。凭Louis的运气他不会遇上Harry这样的人喜欢他。  
当然，Louis出身于一个健康的家庭，但他的生活早就有些枯燥了。他自己也是个没什么乐子的人。他最大的乐趣可能就是拥有Niall和Zayn这两个爱他并关心他的好朋友了，除此之外就没什么特别的了。Louis在结婚前有过两段感情，但这并没有令Louis产生什么特别的兴趣所以他没有进一步的发展就和那两个人分手了。  
唯一引起他注意的就是Harry了，当他和Harry在他们父母为他俩安排的第一次约会时，他看到Harry的一瞬心跳就骤停了。Harry很美丽甚至可以说令人难以置信。  
Harry那深沉的嗓音，森林般碧绿的眼睛，长发末端完美的鬈曲，粉色的嘴唇如此迷人，Harry看人时的眼神足以令人神魂颠倒，他的一举一动都牵着Louis的心，他的一切。总之，Harry是完美的。当然，我们现在说的是Louis，他对于美好婚姻的憧憬在新婚初夜就被打破了，我们都知道这是为什么。  
'快停下来Louis！'  
Louis立刻打断了自己的想法，他已经陷得很深了。再想这些会让他陷得更深。Louis不愿意让自己这样。  
他刷完牙，走进淋浴间，想了想自己该做些什么能使自己冷静下来彻底清醒。他用肉桂和香草洗发水洗了头，之后又用草莓味的沐浴露洗澡。有一点精致，因为他不是个很糙的人。  
擦干身体后，Louis回到了自己的房间。他给自己搭配了一条红色牛仔裤，一件素色T恤和一双Vans。他把裤脚挽到脚踝处，又去整理了一下自己的发型。  
Louis看了看自己的手机，有新消息，是Niall发来的。  
Irish Niels:你今天有事吗？  
Tommo:我得去我大学里交一些毕业证书所需的文件 。  
Irish Niels:你丈夫和你一起去吗？  
Tommo:不。  
'大家能不能别再提Harry了？把他在脑海里抹去已经很难了。'  
Irish Niels:你想来听我唱歌吗？把Harry也带来。  
'不，我才不会带他去。'这是Louis真正想发的东西。但他不能这样做。  
Tommo:我会考虑的Niall，回头再给你说。  
他看了看眼时间，还早，他可以在去大学之前吃点东西。  
Louis出了自己的房间，下楼向厨房走去。  
"早上好啊Becca！"他想Rebecca问好，她是家里唯一的女仆。几乎什么事都是她来做。  
Harry不想让这座房子里有太多的佣人。他说，知道他们俩之间情况的人越少越好。Louis很难过，因为Becca不得不自己一个人照料收拾这么大的房子，所以他大部分时间都在帮她。  
"早安Louis，你今天感觉怎样？"她对他微笑，在他脸颊上吻了一下。她在平底锅上煎着什么，但Louis看不清是什么。大概是Harry每天吃的东西。  
"你在做什么呢？"Louis盯着厨房的窗户问。  
"还是老样子，先生。"  
"最好把它做好。我们不想让他比平时更暴躁。"Louis哼了一声。  
Becca笑着嘘了他一声，当她从Louis背后看了一眼时，她脸上的笑容随着就消失了。Louis知道，那只意味着一件事。  
Harry。  
"我的早餐准备好了吗？"Harry问Becca，完全没有理会Louis。  
"早安，先生，是的。五分钟后就好。请坐。"Becca说，"你想要些什么Louis？"  
"一些麦片和一杯橙汁，让我自己来吧不麻烦你了。"Louis回答道。他打开碗柜拿了一只粉色的碗往里面倒了一些麦片，又加了一些牛奶。然后他拿起一个杯子给自己倒了一些新鲜的橙汁。  
Harry一直站在那，上下打量着他。'又怎么了？'Louis想。但Louis并没有跟他说话，而是坐在了Rebecca旁边的椅子上。  
"你不在客厅吃饭？"Harry的声音从身后传来，冰冷且没有一点邀请之意。  
"不。"Louis简短地回答，他的眼睛甚至没有离开麦片。他可以感觉到Harry在背后盯着他看，但他一动也没有动。  
"你为什么不和我一起吃呢，亲爱的？Rebecca会觉得我们俩之间出了什么问题的。"Harry的语气里充满了挖苦与讥讽。他迈着缓慢的步伐向Louis走来。  
Louis没有任何反应也没有动，他把勺子放在还没吃完的麦片上，喝了一大口橙汁，然后说"Rebecca我要去学校了，不知道要多久，你有什么计划吗？"  
"我得去杂货店买东西，所以可能也不在这里了。"Rebecca回答道。  
Harry停了下来，因为Louis没有回答他而生气。当然他一点也不在乎Louis做什么，但被Louis这样对待令他十分恼火。  
Louis轻轻吻了下Rebecca的脸颊然后从Harry身旁走了过去。他一出大门就告诉Jeffrey自己打车走，好让Jeffrey等着接Harry去上班。  
15分钟后，他走进了学校的大门。他会想念这里的，会非常想念。以前，他可以在这里躲着Harry，在图书馆学习到很晚。但现在，他甚至没有地方可以躲了。  
他走到二楼"秘书室"的位置。门前有一大堆学生。"这就是我的运气。"Louis喃喃自语道。  
半小时过去了，Louis前面还有三个人要进去。因为不知道该做什么好，所以Louis不时地用右脚敲着地板，或是刷手机。  
"不耐烦了？"一个陌生的声音问。他向着声音传来的左边看去，有一个高个子的男生在对着他微笑。他不记得自己认识这个人。  
"是啊，我已经在这儿等了很久了。不过不好意思请问我认识你吗？"Louis问道，同时他不希望自己冒犯到他人。  
"不，从未。但我见你和我一样也在这里等候，所以我想我们可以聊天什么的来解闷。"这个男生笑着说。他有着深棕色的头发和眼睛，对Louis讲的一句话脸上都带着可人的微笑。  
"好主意。那...你也在这儿上学吗？"Louis试着开始一场对话。  
"不，几年前我就毕业了。谢谢你让我觉得自己看上去很年轻。"  
"没事儿。对了，如果你不介意我这样的问的话，你为什么还在这儿?"Louis把他的身子完全转向那个男生的方向，像那个男生表明自己有在认真听。  
"我在等我父亲，他在此任教。"他从墙上起来向着Louis的方向走近了几步。  
"West教授，他教心理学。"  
"真的吗，你在开玩笑吗？他是我最喜欢的教授！他解释道理时，包括他跟我们说话的方式，就像是我们是朋友一样而非师生，这就是为什么我最喜欢他。他讲课很有趣，对我们每个人都非常好。"Louis给了他一个真诚的微笑。  
"如果你想的话或许我可以在我父亲面前为你说句好话？"那个人对着Louis调皮地眨了一下眼睛，Louis在他的注视下站起身来。  
"嗯...那挺好的，但我已经毕业了，我今天来这儿是为了拿我的毕业证。"Louis尽量表现得自然。  
"噢那还真是有点不巧。希望我们能尽快再想见...嗯...我还不知道你的名字呢。"这个人看上去好像很好奇。  
"哦，我是Louis。Louis Tomlinson。"当和那个人握手时Louis脸红了，"那你的——"  
"Louis！"  
蓝眼睛的男孩向着声音传来的地方看去，他看见zayn向他走来。和liam一起。  
哦不 。  
"嗨zayn。你好，liam。"Louis去拥抱zayn而没有和liam握手。  
"你在这儿干嘛呢？"zayn笑着问他。liam却用不满的目光上下打量着他。  
"哦，我在等着把我的这些文件交上去。"Louis给zayn看他手里的东西，"为我的毕业证做准备，然后我遇到了一个——"Louis回头却没有看到任何人在那儿，他皱起了眉。  
'那个人去哪了？我甚至都不知道他的名字呢。'  
"谁？"zayn疑惑地问他。  
"是个男生，我们在说大学的事，因为无聊所以我们俩在聊天。那个，你在这儿做什么呢？"  
"和你一样，liam决定和我一起来，所以一会我们就可以一起去吃点东西了。对吧宝贝？"zayn笑着对liam说。Louis很高兴，至少他的好朋友找到了一个爱他的人。  
“对。“liam啄了一下zayn的嘴唇笑着说。  
“嘿，你想和我们一起去吗?拜托。”zayn问Louis，用他的手做着请求的手势，因为他预计Louis会说不。  
“不，不用了，你们两个一起去吧。我敢说你们俩想在自己的私人空间里享受与彼此在一起的时光。” Louis说着把他的左手放在他的右臂上。  
“我们一直这样，来吧伙计，我想让你了解下我的男朋友。对吧，liam。”zayn眯起眼睛看着liam，liam犹豫地把他的脚在地上摩擦。  
“对，“zayn在liam的背上轻轻一掐时liam说。  
“好吧。“Louis回答。他可以感觉到liam不想让自己和他们一起去。但是在他拒绝之后，zayn不开心地噘着嘴，这让他改变了他的想法。谁能对zayn的脸说不呢?Nobody。  
他们把交完文件后，三个人决定去他们大学附近的小咖啡馆。  
他们走进咖啡厅，走到Louis，zayn和niall之前坐的对方。Louis非常希望niall现在和他们在一起，因为niall总是会用他那好玩的笑话和永无止境的饥饿来让气氛没有那么的尴尬。  
Louis坐在一边，这对爱侣坐在他面前。Louis没有错过任何一个liam盯着他的奇怪目光。  
liam是Harry最好的朋友，他知道Harry娶了Louis。天啊他甚至还参加了婚礼，所以他不可能嫉妒或害怕Louis把zayn从他身边抢走。Louis不记得自己曾对liam做出过什么不礼貌的行为因为自己几乎没见过那个人。为什么他会这样对待Louis?  
“嘿，Louis。你怎么呆住了。你要吃些什么?” zayn在他面前打了个响指让他回过神来。一位女服务员站在他们的桌旁，手里拿着一个便笺簿，等着他们点菜。  
"哦，对不起。请给我一 杯焦糖拿铁。“Louis说，感觉有点不舒服。  
“你不吃东西吗?“zayn问道。  
“不，我在家吃过了。没事，你继续吃吧。我不介意。“Louis对他微笑着，希望这能让zayn信他的话。  
liam和zayn点好菜后，zayn把头靠在liam的肩膀上，他们看起来真的很开心，沉浸在恋爱中。  
他们俩的相处方式就是Louis一生所想要的。他们互相对视时的眼神。简直称得上是梦幻般的甜蜜。  
他曾经想要这些简单的东西。和Harry一起。但他永远不会拥有了。  
不想打断他们在自己的世界里，Louis决定说些什么，否则会让气氛变得更尴尬。“所以liam...你是做什么的?”  
liam把目光从zayn身上移开，再次注视着Louis，Louis觉得自己就像在被人审判着一样。“我是个律师，Harry的律师，当然，也不仅是Harry的律师，你也知道的。但不管怎样Harry永远是我的第一要务。 ”他的话暗示着什么吗？但是是什么呢?  
“Harry是你的第一要务，嗯?“ zayn吞下一块薄饼后撅着嘴巴问他。  
“我们只是在聊天，宝贝。你知道对我来说没人比你更重要了”liam吻了吻zayn的肩膀  
“最好是这样。“ zayn哼着歌在他的盘子里捣弄着。“ 对了Louis，你毕业之后想做什么?’  
“我不知道，我想我会在公司工作吧。毕竟我是学的商学。但关于工作的事已经够多了。我今天跟niall谈过了。他邀请我参加他在那家酒吧的一场音乐会。”  
"只有你?那Harry呢?“zayn问。  
“哦，他也去。“ Louis很快补充道。  
“也许Louis得一个人去咯。“liam带着讽刺的微笑说。  
又是那副表情。那是什么——哦天啊！  
liam知道了。  
操。  
“这是什么意思?“zayn皱起眉头，转过头来看着他的男朋友。  
liam看着Louis回答说:“我是说，作为公司的CEO，Harry忙得很。"  
"Well，那他也得做些什么来让他的丈夫高兴吧。"zayn说着捏了捏Louis的小臂。  
liam翻了翻眼睛，他知道zayn看不见他，但Louis看得到。空气对于Louis来说变得很沉重，Louis不能继续待在这儿了。  
他用不得不回家的借口离开了咖啡馆。  
Louis其实不想回家，但是他能去哪儿呢?他的家人甚至都不住在伦敦，他的朋友们对他的情况一无所知，他唯一能做的，就是去公园漫无目的地踱步。  
走了二十分钟后他到了。他看着周围的一切，他想要尖叫。但他很困顿，被你丈夫不公的一样对待是一回事，让一个甚至不是你的朋友知道了这件事是更糟糕的另一回事。没有人能帮助他。  
当然，liam不会理解Louis的。他是Harry最好的朋友。他会站在Harry一边。  
所以，Harry没有遵守他的诺言，本该没有任何人知道他们的处境的。那个混蛋。他为什么这么讨厌Louis?Louis对他做了什么?Louis现在唯一希望的就是他最好的朋友没有被liam想Harry对待他那样的一样的对待。他知道zayn不会的，因为zayn比Louis更强大。他不会让任何人像Harry对待Louis那样对待他的。  
因为蓝眼睛的男孩在公共场所，他不能哭喊也不能尖叫。于是他走出那个公园，决定回家。  
走回家从来没有感觉这么累过。他拿出钥匙，打开前门。看见一辆红色保时捷停在房子前面。Louis不知道那辆车是谁的。  
他打开前门。他把钥匙放在门边的储物盒里然后向客厅走去。没有人在那儿。  
他去厨房叫Becca，她也不在。  
当他上到二楼时，突然听到一阵笑声。  
女人的笑声  
她正走出哈利的房间而Harry的手搭在她的腰上，她正轻轻地它们拍开。  
所以Harry也知道如何爱护和关心一个人吗?  
他知道Harry有很多情人。但面对其中一个对于Louis简直就是当头一棒。  
这个女人有着一头令人恶心的金发。她身材匀称，穿着一件红色的裙子，裙子拉链还没有拉好。  
Harry抬起眼睛，在亲她脖子时眼睛直直地盯着Louis。她又笑了。  
Louis在这可怕的处境中僵在了楼梯中央 ，他就站在那里，内心完全的崩溃破散。  
女人转过身来，看到了Louis。当然，她有着漂亮的身材和漂亮的脸庞。  
她脸上浮现出戏谑的微笑。  
“再见，亲爱的，回头见。“她转过身来，给了Harry一个飞吻，Harry向她眨了眨眼睛。双臂交叠地靠在卧室的门上。  
她在下楼梯，高跟鞋磕在地板上。每一次的碰撞都像是对Louis心脏刺入的一刀，她把男孩推开，用手把头发从脸上拨起来，一些头发拂过了Louis的脸颊。  
Louis受够了，他爬上剩下的楼梯，向他的卧室走去。  
“在大学玩得开心吗?“Harry的声音中止了他的脚步。他赤着上身只穿了一条运动裤。  
Louis转过身来，Harry带着戏弄的表情地看着他。Louis开始朝着Harry走去。“你就是个畜生！一个肮脏的畜生!”Louis每走一步都加重着他的语气，用食指指着Harry。  
Harry脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是怒。“你以为你在跟谁说话?”  
"你，Harry Styles！从未遇见过比你更坏的人了！你真让我恶心！"Louis走到Harry的正前方并试着忽略他们之间的身高差。  
"哦，小猫开始露出它的爪子啦。它们之前藏在哪儿啊?别忘了你的位置，Lewis！没人敢不尊重我!”  
"自从你不想要我之后我曾经试着让我们俩之间的处境变好一点，试着和你做朋友。我从未回复你对我的任何侮辱。但现在结束了！我对你的这种游戏又恶心又厌倦！你猜怎么着？去你的Harry！操你妈！你这个混蛋！天啊终于说出来的感觉可真好！"Louis冲着Harry大吼，有那么一瞬间Harry都要倒退一步了。  
他用难以置信的目光看着Louis。Harry没有料到会这样。  
“你父母没教你礼仪吗?"完美的Louis"？咒骂别人可不是好孩子该做的。”Harry走近了那个蓝眼睛的男孩。  
“如果你想侮辱我，好啊，来啊!我再也不在乎了！但别把我父母扯进来，因为那样的话我就会毫不犹豫地扇你。”Louis走得更近了，他们俩的脸离对方只有几英寸。  
“那你到底要做什么?”Harry抬起头，嘴角露出得意的微笑，双臂交叉在胸前。  
Louis还没反应过来接下来的事都是怎么发生的，但感觉得到自己的手掌很刺痛。他看了看自己的手，又看了看Harry的脸。Harry用手捂着他的左脸，怒不可遏。Harry抓住了Louis的两只手腕，把他压在了地上  
“永。远。不。要。再。那。样。做！”Harry冲着Louis的脸咆哮。Louis没有说话，而另一个男孩一直盯着他，把Louis的手腕放在他头的两侧。  
Harry压在Louis身上，他离自己这么近以至于Louis能感受到他的重量了。他可以看到这个绿眼睛的男孩脸上的每一个细节。Harry的胸膛靠在自己的胸膛上，他感受得到Harry的温度，Harry的呼吸就像一阵轻风一样吹过他的嘴唇，他的心跳开始加快。他不习惯Harry离得这么近。  
但是...  
Louis和Harry离得这么近，都能闻到Harry身上的那个女人的香水味了。  
她的香水味。  
所以当Harry开始靠近的时候，他用近全力把Harry推开了，这使得Harry踉跄了几步。  
Louis冲回了自己的房间，在接下来的几个小时里他唯一能听到的，只有自己的哭声。又一次。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Ice原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671410/chapters/26266158

Chapter4  
决定已经做出了，天还很黑，Louis不知道现在是几点，或许是凌晨两点左右。雨不停地下着，好像天气与Louis的心境是一样的阴郁。  
但与现在平静的雨相反，Louis心里正在掀起暴风雨。他哭了好几个小时，眼睛红肿。Harry不值得Louis为他流泪，一点也不知道。但仍然，Louis为他流下了自己泪水，奉上了自己的灵魂。  
连着哭了两个小时候后Louis终于决定离开这里。这里的处境不会有一丝改变了。Harry永远不会对他好一点点。在这里，Louis只有沉默与服从。他再也不想这样了。四个月的监禁对他来说已经足够了。  
这就是为什么他现在站在那儿，看着窗外，默默地等着他10分钟前打的出租车。他唯一能听到的只有雨滴拍打他卧室窗户的声音。雨声使他内心稍平复了了一些。  
离开Harry，逃离这个家，是Louis悲惨处境中的一次顿悟。他想回到唐卡，但他不能回自己家，因为那样做会让Harry立刻找到他，想到这里Louis不禁打了个寒颤。他不敢想象如果这个男人找到他后会对他做些什么。  
在房间中央放着的小箱子里装着他必需的衣物和洗漱用品。等到早上他就去银行里提一些钱来支持他近期的生活直到他找到一份新工作。  
当Louis看到一辆黑色的车上面带着黄色的"TAXI"标志时，他抓住自己的行李慢慢地推开了自己卧室的门，他像走廊里看了看，听了听有没有什么响动。  
什么都没有。  
他静默地走着，小心地确保自己的脚步没有弄出太大的声响。  
把Harry吵醒是他最不想看到的事。  
Louis终于小心翼翼地打开了前门，他把身后的门轻轻关上。雨带来的清冷空气扑面而来沁入他的肺中。他闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次。  
他做到了。  
他带着行李向在门前等候的出租车走去。见过司机后的的第一件事就是告诉司机自己要去哪里，伦敦郊外的一家酒店，他可以在那里待上几天。  
司机把他的行李放在后备箱里，几分钟后，汽车发动了。他终于离开了那座几乎摧毁了他的房子。那里没什么可留恋的。  
尽管呼吸是件易事，但对于Louis来说，在他和魔鬼结婚后，这成了件很艰难的事。  
但现在，他终于可以自由呼吸了，他身体里充满了活力。  
●  
Louis到了他订的房间后，不假思索地把行李扔到了空间里的某个地方。他把疲惫的身体摔在床上，甚至没有把衣服脱掉。  
Louis盯着房间里的天花板看了很久，仿佛那面墙有他下一步要做什么的答案似的。他想了很多，但似乎都不是个好选择。  
Louis的朋友和家人都不知道他在哪里。他必须从头开始，但Louis不在乎。在他的一生中，他决心要自私一次。  
当Louis决定离开的时候，他已经纠结无数次了。他的家人会怎么想?他的父母在这个世界上只有他一个孩子，他离开的时候也没有告诉他们去哪里。他的父母会绝望又痛苦，而且不知道Louis在哪儿。如果这样的话，父母也会对自己失望吧。他们的孩子竟然不知道如何处理他的婚姻，Louis竟然没有聪明到认出Harry的真面目来结束这场闹剧。现在他的父母也要为他们的错误而付出代价了。  
Louis是多么怀念niall的笑话和zayn的冷嘲热讽啊。当他最好的朋友得知他失踪的消息时，一定会大吃一惊。没有人能够填补他们在他心中的位置，即使他找到了新朋友。  
然后是这一切的一切都是因为Harry，是因为他Louis才哭了这么多次，即使Louis从他魔爪中逃出来了。但当Harry早上醒来发现Louis不在的时候，他会有什么感觉吗?也许Harry要花好几天甚至几周的时间才会注意到Louis失踪了。Harry会因为Louis的逃跑而侮辱甚至攻击他的父母吗？  
Louis使劲摇了摇头，仿佛这能帮他摆脱那些不好的念头。他站起来，脱掉了衣服，走进了浴室，洗了把脸。冷水会帮他放松下来和思维清晰的。  
他认为这一天对他来说已经足够难以承受了。他躺在巨大的被子里，他喜欢凉爽干净的床单的感觉。  
Louis闭上眼睛，脑子里浮现出的，全是Harry和那个女人的令人作呕的景象。那个女人。Louis知道那是Harry的情人，他还没有傻到那种不知道这是谁的地步。当Harry的第一个情妇来到他们家的时候，Harry把卧室的门打开了。很明显。Louis可以听到里面发生的事，Harry已经确保了Louis听得见那些事。  
●  
Louis没有拉窗帘，当他醒来时， 照进屋子里的阳光刺痛了他的眼睛。太阳在天空中灿烂的照耀着，就好像昨晚根本没有下雨一样。  
Louis环视了一下房间，用肘把自己撑起来，然后才意识到自己已经不在那所房子里了。他做到了，他真的做到了。他扑通一声倒回到温暖的大床上，对着自己微笑，享受着床垫柔软的感觉。  
他的肚子发出了咕噜噜的声音，这让他意识到自己已经一天没有吃东西了。他点了一碗水果沙拉，一杯橙汁和一杯茶。Louis只吃得下这么多。  
他从床上站起来，走到浴室，洗了个热水澡。他渴望被温暖包裹，因为Louis被冷落的太久了。  
当他走出浴室时，第一件事就是穿上舒适的衣服，同时他的早餐来了。他向服务员致谢，给了服务员小费，在那个人离开后，Louis开始对付那些水果沙拉。  
吃完早餐后，他想打开手机，但马上就把这个念头收起来了。现在看他的手机还太早，他离开了还不到12个小时。  
然后是沉默，无事可做，只有等待。他决定看很多很多电影，因为他没有其他的选择。他不能出去，因为这样的话会有人发现他。  
第一部电影是《盗梦空间》。他看了几遍，每次都比上一次更明白一些。此外，Tom Hardy和Leonardo一起演电影从来不是个坏主意。  
那天就是这样过去的，一部接一部的电影，连Louis都觉得无聊了，最后他决定关掉电视，找些其他的事来分散自己的注意力，让自己不去想昨天的事。  
他从和电视机前的沙发上站起来，走到大窗边，看到了这座古老城市的全貌。外面又开始下雨了，天气变得阴沉而灰暗。  
天气并不稳定，和Louis的心情一样。天越来越黑了，这意味着又一个无用的日子即将结束。他在看了很久，看着行人们撑着伞在大街上奔忙，走到他们所要到达的目的地。  
过了一会儿，他退到床上，决定等够了再看手机。也许有人想他了，也许是他的父母，也许是他的朋友。也许有人注意到他不在那里。但不管那个人是谁，都不会是Harry。  
他打开手机，耐心地等待着它开机。在经历了似乎是永恒之后，手机终于亮了起来。他等了几分钟，看是否会有任何通知，但他一如既往地感到失望。什么也没有，没有一条信息或一个未接的电话。  
他又把它关了。现在该怎么办?  
Louis闭上了眼睛，也许睡一觉就会好了。  
几分钟后，有人敲了敲他房间的门。也许是前台的通知，因为Louis还没有点晚餐。他懒洋洋地站起来，自顾自地叹了口气，慢慢地走到门前。  
“是谁?“Louis问道。  
"是我，亲爱的，你老公。"  
Louis的身体僵住了。不！不！不！这不可能是真的！Harry是怎么找到他的?他的手在停在门把手上，他惊恐极了如果他的眼睛能睁得更大一些，他的眼球都可能掉出来了。  
他深呼吸了几次。他确信Harry已经听到了他刚刚的问句，即使他在门后。  
Louis颤抖着问，“你在这里干什么?“  
"开门，Louis，我不想任何人听到我们俩的私人谈话。"  
“不，我不会的。你走，Harry。离我远点!"  
“Louis，我说了开门，现在我找到了你在的地方，如果你认为我会离开这儿的话，那我告诉你，别他妈犯傻了。 ”Harry平静地回答，但Louis知道他正在房间里等待着一场风暴的到来。  
“我不会伤害你的。我保证。"Harry补充说。  
Louis没有回答，他开始在房间里不安地踱步，想着怎样才能摆脱这一切，但不管怎样做似乎都不可能。他在酒店的9楼，他不可能爬出窗外，房间没有另一扇门，所以他又一次被困住了。他觉得自己就像被关在了笼子里。他的计划只花了几秒钟就毁了。  
他走到前门，做好了最坏的打算，被保镖抓住他，残忍地把他带出那个房间。  
Louis慢慢地打开门，看到了他最想摆脱的那张脸。Harry一个人站在那儿，Louis把目光从左向右移，惊恐的害怕会有人过来抓他，但没有看到任何人。  
和往常一样，Harry看起来还是很英俊。他穿着一件白色条纹的黑色衬衫，前三颗扣子解开了，露出了他的雨燕纹身。他的长发披散在一边， 灼人的绿眼睛使Louis觉得自己好像赤裸地站在南极中央。  
“我自己来的。保镖在车里。” Harry越过Louis走进了房间里。“我以为你会聪明点，Louis，规则很明了。你嫁给我，你哪儿不能去，你知道的。”绿眼睛的男孩环视了一下房间，然后决定坐在沙发上。  
“你为什么要我回来，Harry?我已经厌倦了这种糟糕透顶的情况。我受够了，求你了，和我离婚吧。这样做对我们俩都好。”Louis关上门后说。  
Harry邪恶的笑声在房间里回荡“离婚!你哪儿都别想去！你答应嫁给我了，我不会让你离婚的。永远不会。把这种想法从你那愚蠢的脑袋里抹去吧。我不会是那种在结婚几个月后就被丈夫抛弃的可怜人。他们的人生档案里只有失败的婚姻。"  
"他们的档案里只有失败的婚姻?那这个婚姻算什么，Harry?我们俩婚姻毫无快乐与忠诚可言。放我走吧，我不要公司，也不要你的钱，我什么都不要，就只让我走，让我有个正常的生活，一个远离你的地方！这样对我们俩都好。”Louis又开始踱步，声音倔强但仍带着一丝哀求。  
“你说什么都不会让我改变主意。忘了离婚吧！我他妈不在乎你想要什么。一切都照我说的去做。就像过去几个月一样。”Harry看着路易的眼睛一字一句的说着。  
“你怎么找到我的?”Louis放弃了，坐在床上，抱住双腿把下巴放在膝盖上。  
“你不知道我是谁吗?对我来说没什么是不可能的。你出了城，甚至出了国，无论你去哪，我都会找到你的。”Harry说着，把一条腿搭在另一条腿上， 傲慢又不屑。  
“为什么是我Harry?我对你做了什么?你为什么要和我结婚?”  
“我告诉过你，权力，金钱，我们的公司联合起来使我成为全国最大的公司之一的CEO。现在把你的东西收拾好，我们回家。"  
“家？！那个地方不是我的家！那是我被囚禁起来的地方。那是个你每隔一晚就带你的那些婊子回来娱乐的地方！”Louis从床上站了起来走到了Harry面前。  
Harry感觉到了他的反抗，也站了起来。他走近Louis，他们又靠的如此之近，但只是出于怨恨和愤怒。他抓住Louis的下巴，强迫Louis抬起脸看着他的眼睛，“所以这就是为什么你要逃走？我带我的女人们来家里？为什么？因为你嫉妒吗Louis？你想成为他们中的一员吗？”Harry讥笑着说。  
“我宁愿被活埋也不愿做你的妓女。我不在乎你做什么，也不在乎你和谁做了什么。我只是不想让他们的玷污我自己的房子。仅此而已。”Louis撒谎了。他不愿接受事实：是的，Louis只想要Harry是他自己一个人的，每次Harry带人回家时，他的心都要碎了，这太令人难过了。  
Louis从Harry的手里挣脱出来，等着Harry对他的侮辱或嘲笑。但Harry却没有做这些事，他只是坐下来，看上去好像在思考。  
在Harry开口之前，Louis又想起来一件事，“你为什么要告诉liam？你告诉我不能有人知道我们的处境，还说那是为了我们好。你真让我恶心Harry。"  
“liam是我最好的朋友，我的兄弟，他甚至比你早知道会发生什么事。注意你跟我说话时的措辞Louis，你知道当我生气的时候场面并不好看”  
"你爱怎么着怎么着我不在乎了，我不会跟你回去的除非你把我从这里拖出去。"  
“你比我想的要勇敢哈。我告诉你，你先是打我耳光，然后逃跑，又你向我提出离婚，你还提  
到我的女人们。干得漂亮Louis，我想知道你的勇气都是从哪来的？"  
“只有我自己。你指望我像只训练有素的狗一样听你的话。不可能Harry。我是个人。我有感觉，我累了，我已经没有什么可以失去的了。"Louis叹了口气。  
Harry又沉默了。眼睛盯着地板，一只手放在下巴下面，另一只手放在沙发上。“如果我们俩达成一个协议呢?”听起来对他刚刚说的话是认真的。  
“什么协议?”Louis突然好奇，他把手放在背上，看着窗外。  
“我再也不会带我的情妇回家了，再也不会了，但今晚你会要心甘情愿地和我一起回去，不闹了。"  
Louis想了想，虽然Harry不会停止有情人，但至少Louis不用再面对他们了，但这并不只是Louis想要的。“那个，我也想在公司工作。我已经毕业，我不想再待在家里了。”  
“不行，我不想你也在那儿。"  
“就像我说的，除非你让保镖把我从这里拖出去否则我不会和你回去的。要不你就把我送回唐卡，不然的话我会让你的生活一刻也不安宁。我不会停止逃跑，我会告诉我们的父母我们的情况。”Louis转过身来，双臂交叉放在胸前，，用左脚轻敲着地板。  
“难以置信。你真认为你有选择权吗?“Harry扬了扬眉毛。  
“我没有。所以我自己在争取一个。我没有别的选择。你没有给我留下任何选择。“  
“好好好，你将有一个办公室且能参加会议。但我的话比你的话更重要，成交?”  
Louis不敢相信他让Harry接受了他的交易，开心在他心里升腾而起。他不会像他之前那样痛苦了，尽管他过去很没用。但他并没有向Harry表现出兴奋，Louis努力保持着冷静。  
“成交，现在去车里等我。我10分钟后就准备好。”Louis开始从床边拿起他的行李。  
“我就在这儿等。别忘了，别再逃跑了。这是我能容忍的第一个也是最后一次。”  
“行。"Louis同意了，从房间里拿了他的东西。他想换身衣服，但他不想在换衣服时对着Harry。  
他们走出房间，上了电梯。沉默是尴尬的，但对Louis来说最重要的是他和Harry达成的协议。  
当他们到达一楼时，Louis开始走到前台，左手拿着手提箱，另一只手里拿着他的灰色外套。但突然他肩上的一只手让他停了下来。  
“你去哪儿?"Harry问，这时Louis抬起头迷惑地看着他。  
“到前台去。我要退房。"  
"我已经搞定了。走。"  
“你知道你会把我弄出去的是吗？"  
“当然。我总能得到我想要的。我已经告诉过你了。走。"  
Louis从大楼里出来的时候向着车走去，但是Harry先冲了过去，因为他们没有雨伞。  
他进了车，先跟Jeffrey打了声招呼。他把湿漉的刘海从额头上拂开，闭上眼睛，把头靠在座椅的靠背上。他听到Harry的声音从外面传来，在他和Louis坐上同一辆车之前，在他们后面的车里对保镖下命令。  
几秒后，Jeffrey发动了汽车，Louis要回到那所房子里了，他好像根本无法摆脱它。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Ice原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671410/chapters/26266158

当Louis回到他的房间时，那儿仍和他离开时一模一样。给人一种像往常一样的令人心寒的感觉。尽管Louis就住在那儿，但那里却毫无生气。  
Louis回来是不是个错误的决定呢？他也不知道。Harry会收回他们俩之间的协议吗？也许会的。如果那样的话，Louis就会再次心碎。尽管他已心碎了无数次但他仍不习惯这样。或许把协议落实在纸面上再让双方签署会更保险一些。  
Louis为自己在Harry面前给自己争取了机会而自豪。这对Louis来说算是一个小小的成就。Louis没有要求Harry停止拥有情妇，因为Louis知道，如果他认为这个绿眼睛的男孩会按他说的去做的话，那他就太傻了。但当那些女人从Louis身旁走过时，Louis感到前所未有的耻辱。就好像Louis什么都不是一样，那太难以承受了，这也是为什么他会逃跑。  
Louis把所有的东西放回原处后，他躺在床上，祈祷着能快点睡着。  
●  
几天过去了，情况与往常一样，只不过Harry没有再带任何人来过家里了。所以这表明他遵守了协议。  
Louis正坐在他的房间里喝着咖啡看着《Riverdale》，这时他的手机震了一下。是zayn发来的信息。  
Zee:你明晚有事吗？  
Tommo:没有...怎么了？  
Zee:我在考虑要不要来一个双重约会...  
操。Louis真希望自己能在地上挖一个洞，这样他就能在这种情况出现时藏到那个洞里去了。  
Tommo:我不知道，改天再说吧。  
他急躁地咬着指甲，想着该用什么样的理由搪塞过去。  
Zee:哎呀得了你。这多好啊Louis，我们多幸运啊。不仅我们俩是好朋友，我们俩的伴侣也是好朋友诶！瞧瞧我们这运气！  
'是啊，能碰到这样的事概率还真是低得很，但当然，要是谈谈我，你就能知道双重约会这事有多难搞。'Louis想着。可他不能说不，不然的话zayn会认为他和Harry之间出了什么问题。或者更糟的话，zayn会以为Louis不赞同自己和liam在一起的事。  
Louis甚至都不知道该怎么跟Harry说双重约会的事。所以他还不想给zayn一个承诺，这样他就有机会拒绝。  
Tommo:好吧。我会跟Harry说的，看他有没有空。  
Zee:哦～不过凭你那对翘臀，你能从你老公那里得到任何你想要的东西吧～  
Louis翻了个白眼哼了一声。他想大声告诉zayn，没有人接近过他的屁股，永远不会有人碰它的，但他不能。他不能告诉zayn，尽管他有丈夫，但他从没做过爱，结婚后他也从来没有和丈夫一起出去约会过。  
Tommo:啊行，我晚些再告诉你我们明天是否能出去。  
他关上手机，继续看他最喜欢的节目。  
一个小时后，Louis听到前门开了，这时他开始考虑该怎么告诉Harry关于双重约会的事。似乎...没什么特别好的方法...  
但很巧的，Harry打开了Louis卧室的门走了进去。他看起来想说些什么，这是这几天来他第一次和这个蓝眼睛的男孩说话。Louis希望liam已经跟Harry说过一些关于双重约会的事了，这样Louis就不用为难了。  
"你的办公室几周后就能准备好。如你所见，我遵守了我的诺言。我希望你也是。"Harry挡在电视前，期待着自己有吸引到Louis全部的注意力。  
"好，谢谢，告诉我什么时候能去了我就会出现。别担心，我会遵守诺言的。"  
Harry得意地笑了，"我不担心，我没必要给你准备办公室但我还是这么做了。我不想再听你废话了，一切都完事了。我没时间再担心你会逃跑了。"话声一落，Harry便准备走出房间。  
Louis有点慌了，他得告诉Harry双重约会的事，"我能跟你谈谈吗？"Louis坐在床上，不断的用手搓着膝盖。  
Harry转过身来哼了一声。"你想说什么？我以为我们俩已经说完了。"  
"你坐。"Louis对Harry做了个手势，向着他的床示意。  
"站着就行。你说。"  
"那个...呃..."  
"你再不说话一年就过去了。"Harry提高了他的嗓门，有一点烦了。  
"呃...zayn今天晚上给我发信息了。"Louis低下头去，摆弄着自己衬衫的下摆。  
"哇，那可真太好了。你知道的，就你有朋友，是，他们有时候会给你发信息。"Harry翻了翻眼睛，用左手把自己的头发捋到了右边。  
"我不是这个意思！那个，zayn和liam在约会。"Louis抬起头看着Harry，希望他能明白自己在说什么。  
"震惊。"  
"sozaynwantedtogoonadoubledatewithus."Louis一口气讲了出来。  
"你不知道吗我听不懂小矮人的语言。说清楚点。"  
Louis眯着眼睛看着Harry，"我没那么矮。你不必每句话都对我这么无理。"Louis拂着他的刘海嘲弄着说。  
"哦我有吗？就现在，告诉我你想要什么然后说清楚点。"Harry感到无聊的捏着鼻梁  
"哦，天啊。zayn明天晚上想来场双重约会，我告诉他，如果你有空的话我会和你谈谈的。"  
Harry怀疑地看着他，"好孩子Louis，你终于明白了没有我的同意你什么也做不了。"  
"所以你的答复是？"Louis抱着双臂翻了个白眼。  
"不去，这个答复怎么样？"  
"太棒了。有史以来最棒的答复。"Louis得意地笑了，不敢相信地眨了眨眼睛。  
"那就去吧，我改变主意了。八点的时候准备好。"Harry转过身去没有等Louis回答就走了。  
Harry一把卧室的门关上Louis就抓起枕头来在里面尖叫。有时候他真想掐死Harry。想用镊子把Harry头上的每一根卷发都揪下来，然后用刀扎向Harry的酒窝。天啊Harry真的是在挑战他的底线。  
●  
准备去那场双人约会对Louis来说就像上刑场一样。今晚他不仅要和Harry待在一起还要忍受liam对他尖刻的评论，他真的受不了了他不想整晚都看这两人的脸色。  
当Louis告诉zayn说Harry同意今晚出去时，zayn非常开心，Louis突然觉得自己可以为zayn忍受这件事。就一个晚上，几个小时后一切就结束了，会很快的。但愿很快吧。  
所以他在那儿，站在镜子前。在Louis看来，他打扮的漂漂亮亮的是根本...没有用的。他没有任何人值得他去取悦，但他不得不这样做。Louis穿着他标志的黑色紧身牛仔裤，牛仔外套和白T，配一双白色的vans。像往常一样的羽毛状刘海，喷上香草味的香水，然后就准备齐全了。  
Harry随时都可能叫他，所以Louis决定在他的房间里等着，找些能分散他注意力的东西，这样时间就能过的快一些了。  
几分钟后，Harry在走廊里呼唤Louis，Louis从沙发上站起身来向着那个绿眼睛的男孩走去。  
Harry站在楼梯上，和往常一样，他看起来英俊极了。Harry穿着黑色紧身牛仔裤，黑色的丝质衬衫，上面的三颗扣子解开，露出他的十字项链和纹身。这身衣服和他的棕色靴子很配。他的卷发披散在肩上，脸上带着甜美的笑容，但Louis已经学会了如何不被那笑容蛊惑。  
Harry从他的手机上抬起头来，从上到下地打量着Louis。过了几分钟后，他哼了一声，“我不知道人们怎么会认为我们是情侣的，你太运动风了，我太古典了。  
Louis看了看天花板，闭上眼睛，深呼吸了几次后说，“我们不是情侣Harry。我们只是结婚了而已。”  
“哦，今晚又耍小脾气呢，是吗?”Harry扬起眉毛，觉得很有趣。他把食指放在下巴上，又上下打量着  
Louis。  
“来吧，让我们赶紧结束这一切。”Louis向Harry的方向走去，从他身边越过走在那个高个子男孩的前面。  
“我知道你很兴奋。别担心，我也有同感。"  
“我不兴奋。”Louis简单地回答，打开前门，朝着车走去。  
“坐前面。今晚我开车。我们得看起来更像是一对才行。”Harry绕过Louis，打开车门坐在了驾驶位上。  
“我无所谓。”Louis在副驾驶位上回答。  
半小时后，他们走进了一家豪华餐厅，这是zayn费了好大劲才订到的。当然，Louis认为，他必须使用liam的姓氏，才能在这么短的时间在这里订到一张桌子。  
Harry在门口和一个服务员核对名字后，他们很快就被引到了预订的桌子前。  
liam和zayn正和对方一起大笑， 当Harry咳嗽着引起他们的注意时，他们俩都抬起头来看着这对已婚情侣。  
zayn的笑容变得更加明亮，他立刻从椅子上站起来，拥抱他最好的朋友。liam和Harry拥抱时拍了拍对方的肩膀。zayn与Harry握手Louis和liam做了同样的事。  
然后他们坐下来，Louis在zayn面前，Harry坐在liam面前。  
zayn穿着一件米色花纹的深蓝色外套，而liam则穿着一件米色外套和一件深蓝色毛衣。'他们能再恩爱一点吗?'Louis想。  
“我很高兴你们今晚能来，我和liam想这场约会已经很久了，可我们一直找不到合适的时机，我很高兴我们终于做到了。“zayn说把头靠在恋人的肩膀上。  
“是这样，当我和我的宝贝开始约会时，zayn唯一想要的就是我们一起来一次双重约会。"liam附和道。  
“我得说这是个好主意，对吧Louis?”Harry用右臂轻轻杵了下他的丈夫，脸上带着虚伪的笑容。Louis总能分辨出Harry什么时候的微笑是真挚的。当他的笑容是装出来的时候，他左脸上的上的酒窝几乎不存在，而当笑容是真挚的时候，酒窝会比那头卷发让Louis陷得更深。  
“是的。”Louis皮笑肉不笑地说。  
“啊对了，在你告诉我你要和Harry谈这件事之前，我求你了好多次。是我们配不上你吗Louis?”zayn装作很受伤的样子， liam则笑着看着zayn。  
Harry扬起眉毛在嘴里轻轻咬着自己的舌头。他知道为什么Louis不想来和他们约会，不知怎的，这个想法让他觉得很好玩。  
“你当然配得上我zayn，你是我最好的朋友，niall也是，对了，不要让niall知道今天晚上的事，不然他会嫉妒的。”Louis很快改变了话题，伸手去拿他面前的菜单。  
“没事，niall很快就会找到对象了，这样我们就可以进行三重约会了。” zayn靠在liam身上说。  
“哈!niall有对象了？那可真太好了。顺便问一下，他现在有在和谁约会吗?”Louis从菜单上抬起头来。  
“还有谁看不出来niall在约会吗?niall兴奋得就像一本打开的书一样明显，不过没有人知道他和谁在一起。” zayn把手臂放在桌子上说。  
服务员拿来了zayn和liam在Harry和Louis来之前点的酒，并给他们每人倒了半杯。  
“niall是直的，gay还是bi?”liam在服务员拿走他们点餐的菜单后问。  
“emm，他总是和女孩约会，说他是直男，但他一直开Louis的玩笑，所以，谁知道呢 。”zayn回答，听到这里Louis翻了翻眼睛。  
“开Louis的玩笑?什么样的玩笑?”Harry看起来很感兴趣地问。  
“你知道的，Louis有对完美的翘臀，niall总是说他有时想抓住它揉一揉。你肯定比谁都清楚。” zayn向Harry使了个眼色，而Louis只想找个地缝钻进去，这样就没有人会看见他了。  
“真的吗?” Harry扬起眉毛看着Louis，并不像刚才时那么开心。  
“不过别担心，这只是个玩笑，他知道我们的Louis已经名花有主了。”zayn笑着说。  
“我不介意。我不是那种占有欲特别强的人。”Harry说。他听到liam咳了一声，然后生气地看了他一眼。  
“对不起，我刚刚喝酒呛到了。”liam强忍着笑声说。  
“emm，我们吃些什么?”Louis迅速改变了话题，不想再听到zayn讲更多愚蠢的笑话，也避免了来自Harry和liam的眼神。  
他们点完餐后，一阵尴尬的沉默在他们之间持续了几分钟。可是不一会，zayn和liam就沉浸在了他们自己的世界里，分享着亲密的笑话，分享着对彼此的宠爱，而Louis和Harry就只干在那里坐着，一言不发地看着他们。卡车都可以从他俩中间开过去，任何局外人都看得出他们俩不是一对。两对情侣之间的差异显而易见，Louis对自己的境况感到前所未有的糟糕。  
他看得到liam对zayn有多好，看得到liam有多爱他的好朋友。在他的生命里他从没如此害怕他的处境过，而Harry似乎也没有意识到他的悲伤。liam不时地看向Louis，但脸上不再是刻薄的表情，而是为Louis感到遗憾，但Louis讨厌这样，他宁愿liam恨他，或者对他很刻薄，怎么样都行，但不是为了他感到难过。他不想要别人的同情。  
Louis叹了口气，环顾四周，试图不再去想这件事。Louis听到他的手机响了，他翻出了手机，是Harry的短信。  
Mother of Satan:靠近点。  
Louis抬起头，困惑地看着Harry，然后给了他一个“为什么?”的表情，他看着Harry在手机上又打出了些什么东西，几秒钟后Louis的手机又响了起来。  
Mother of Satan:我们看起来就像是有人在拿枪指着我们的头一样，人们得认为我们很好。现在，靠我近点!  
Louis关上手机，又看了Harry一眼。Harry向他投来“期待”的目光，张开手臂。Louis把他的椅子推得离哈利近了些，把自己放在Harry的躯干和右臂之间。他一靠在Harry身上就紧张起来。  
"放松点。"他听见Harry对着他的头发轻声咕哝。Louis讨厌自己因为这简单的一个单词就忍不住的轻颤。Harry拍拍Louis的肩膀，把他的手放在那儿。Louis尽最大的努力来使他的呼吸平稳，尽可能看上去表现得很自然。但这一切对他来说太陌生了，只习惯了仇恨和伤人的话，Harry的怀抱让他唯一想做的事就是大哭一场。  
在那时，Louis唯一想到的就是: "别让这个把你给骗了！别让这个把你给骗了！别让这个把你给骗了！"  
当他们的食物端上来时，zayn看向他俩，他似乎为眼前的情景感到非常高兴。Louis很难过。zayn是这张桌子上唯一个不知道现实中发生了什么的人。  
他们开始吃东西，然后liam在讲他的一个案例，一对夫妻想要离婚，但在最后的审判中，他们俩都哭了，决定复合，法官特别生气，对最后的判决翻了个白眼。  
"Louis"，liam咽下一勺食物后问，"Harry告诉我你要开始在公司工作了。你感觉怎么样?你将要担负起很多责任了。"  
Louis在liam给他的关注下再次紧张起来。他不明白liam这话背后的意思，所以他决定如实回答。“是的，嗯...当然有很紧张，不过这很正常。我刚毕业，没有太多经验，只从我父亲还在当权时学过一点东西。我只希望我能把我的工作做好，这样同事们会接受我了。”  
“别担心。如果你想做好一件事的话，你就一定会成功。”liam冲他笑了笑，Harry听到这话后扬起了眉毛。  
“Harry也可以帮他。这是他一个丈夫应做的啊。”zayn补充道。  
“我想我自己一个人学习会更好。你知道的，我想证明自己。” Louis喝了一口酒说。  
“亲爱的，你是说你不想让我帮你吗?”Harry问。  
“不亲爱的，我是说我想从我的错误中学习并总结经验。”Louis对他笑了笑。Harry咬了咬自己的脸颊内侧，然后转身继续吃他的食物。  
这一晚在吃完甜点后很快就结束了。他们回到家后，Louis松了一大口气，他很高兴地今天的约会比他预想的结束得要快。  
●  
Harry正坐在他的书办公桌前，面前摆着一大堆文件。他松开领带，让自己更舒服一点，并努力集中注意力在需要修改的文件上。  
这时电话响了，他按了第一个号码去接。  
“什么事，Helen?”  
“Mr .Payne来见你了，先生。”  
"让他进来。"  
liam走进了办公室， Harry立即放下笔，站起来微笑着向他打招呼。  
“来点威士忌?”Harry指着旁边的小桌子问，上面边摆满了玻璃杯、冰块和一些酒精饮料。  
“当然了，为什么不呢?”liam坐在办公室边上的沙发上回答。  
那个高个男人拿了两个杯子递给他的朋友。他坐在liam旁边。“找我有什么事吗?我们的法律文件有什么问题吗?”Harry问道 。  
“不不，并没有，我这次来找你的原因不一样。”liam喝了一口威士忌，嘴里的烈酒刺痛了他的舌头。  
"不一样的原因?” Harry好奇地问。  
“是Louis的事。”  
“他怎么了?”  
“你必须停止你正在做的事情，Harry。” liam把杯子放在他的膝盖上，看着Harry的眼睛说。  
"为什么？我为什么要停下？"  
“这对他不公平Harry。你这样做是不对的。”  
“当你第一次知道这件事的时候，你就已经站在我这边了!你怎么突然改变主意了？”Harry生气地问。  
“你跟我说他——”  
“我知道我说了什么！现在，回答我！。”Harry从沙发上站起来，握紧他的左拳，把他的杯子用力地放在了他的桌子上。  
“我昨晚看到他了。Harry他一点也不开心。我能感觉得到他很不对劲。当他看向我和zayn时，我不禁为他感到难过。” liam提高了他的声音想让他的朋友稍微明白一些事。  
“行了别说了！别告诉我是zayn把你带成这样的，这根本不像你。”  
“你知道我没告诉zayn真相的感受有多糟糕吗？zyan相信你和Louis的婚姻是完美的。niall也是。我注意到了每次zayn提到你和Louis是幸福的一对时Louis脸上都会露出畏缩的表情。”  
“我不许你告诉zayn一个字。我告诉你这件事，是因为你是我最好的朋友，”Harry用食指指着他，“不要让我失望，liam。”他沮丧地揉着脸。  
“我不会告诉他，我答应过你。我只是不明白你为什么不和他离婚，你完全对他没有感觉。饶过那个可怜的男孩和你自己吧。”  
“绝不！”Harry大声叫道，“他跟我一样同意了这桩该死的婚事，他就得和我一样为此付出代价。”  
“你他妈付出了什么代价你告诉我？你告诉我！你对待他比狗还糟糕，你他妈甚至在他面前炫耀你的那些婊子，天啊。”  
“那没什么。现在，够了。在我说一些我不想说的话之前，结束这个谈话，我就当什么都没发生过。”Harry说，一口气喝下了他杯中的威士忌。  
liam点点头，从沙发上站起来把杯子放在Harry的手上，向门口走去。  
“最后一件事Harry。别等你明白过来的时候来找我怪我当初没提醒你。相信我，总有一天你会后悔的!”说罢，liam重重地关上了门。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Ice原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671410/chapters/26266158

Harry气鼓鼓的，嘴里念念有词，在厨房里踱来踱去。Louis不知道他在找些什么，但在他看来，Harry一定是在找酒。Rebecca做了些她所说的"大扫除"，所以有些东西的位置放的和之前不一样了。  
'干得好啊Rebecca！你把东西都放的不一样了，现在轮到我来对付他了！'Louis正想着，突然听到碗柜被非常用力地关上，厨房里的男人发出不满的哼声。  
Louis受够了。已经半个小时了，Harry今天很早就下班了，他"砰"的一声关上前门，把他的东西扔得到处都是。他看见Louis在沙发上，一句话都懒得跟Louis讲。不像前几天回家时Harry身边像是萦绕着彩虹一样的，今天他好像特别生气。  
Louis只希望这和工作上的事无关，就像Harry说的，Louis的办公室要几周后才能准备好，所以他不知道工作上出了什么事。他其实很想去那里逛逛，四处走走，熟悉一下环境，这样就能在他开始上班时没有那么的陌生了。但说实在的，如果没有个合适的职位，Louis在那里也学不到什么，而且他觉得Harry也没有好到那种给他一些有用的建议的和指导他如何工作的程度。  
自从他父亲的公司(Louis拒绝把那家公司称为他的，因为他没有为公司实质性的做过什么)和Harry的公司合并后，它们被转移到一个更大更高的大楼里。Louis只去过一次，在开业典礼上。  
Louis沮丧得用手揉着眼睛。电视并没有很好地把他的注意力从离他不远处的一片混乱中转移走。Louis决定起身去看看自己能不能帮Harry找到他想要的东西，这样那些翻箱倒柜的声音就能停止了。  
他慢慢地，悄无声息地朝厨房走去，希望Harry的头上不会冒出烟来。Louis看见Harry在摔另一个柜子的门。讲真，他到现在为止至少把每个柜子都翻了四遍了。  
Louis一进厨房就听见Harry在沮丧的呻吟着，他一手抚着头发，嘴里咕哝着些"该死的liam"之类的话。  
"你在找什么东西吗？"Louis平静地问，尽量让自己看上去不是在偷偷摸摸地走进来。  
Harry转身望着Louis，脸上带着和往常一样拒绝的表情。"管好你自己。"  
"怎么了？你可以告诉我。"Louis关心地问，即使刚刚Harry那样的回答他但这个蓝眼睛的男孩想'就由着他的性子去吧'。  
Harry又转过身来，看上去像是被他的丈夫给惹恼了，"说的就跟你他妈的在乎一样。"他哼了一声。  
Louis翻了翻眼睛，他就知道Harry会这么回答。"如果你告诉我你想要什么我就能帮你快点找到它了，也不至于把这里搞的一团糟。Rebecca刚把这里收拾干净。"  
"我才不管Rebecca干了什么！"Louis被Harry突然地爆发吓了一跳，"她他妈的把酒放哪去了？"Harry向着Louis的方向甩了甩手又转回去继续找酒。  
"行了，你早该知道酒不在这儿了。我们客厅里有个酒柜，也许它在那儿？"蓝眼睛的男孩语气里流露出明显的讽刺意味。  
"别在我跟前耍小聪明，Louis，你知道我不喜欢那样！"Harry扬起眉毛，嘴巴绷成一条线。  
"那我不喜欢你，但你也没见我有抱怨什么。现在，去那儿喝，别在这儿翻饬了。"Louis转身走了，留下生气的Harry独自在厨房里。  
Harry飞快地从他身边走过，朝客厅的酒柜走去。他迅速拿出一瓶苏格兰威士忌，一下倒满了一杯，甚至都没有加冰。  
Louis坐了下来继续看烹饪频道。今天他们在做熏肉千层面，Louis试着做过几次，但总有些步骤给漏了，所以他从来没成功过。  
他感觉得到Harry在盯着他，但和往常一样，他选择视而不见。尽力装作对跟前的节目感兴趣的样子。  
"你知道，如果你不把你的这些小性子收住的话，你以后的生活不会是你想要的样子。"Harry在喝完第一杯之后说。  
"你要把我怎么着Harry？惩罚我？把我送回我自己房间？还是让我去站墙角？"Louis眼睛都没离开电视回答道。他已经受够了Harry不管什么时候都对他恶语相向了。他决定反击。  
Harry邪恶地笑了，"我可以用其他的方法来惩罚你..."  
Louis睁大了眼睛。他拿着遥控器的手轻轻颤抖着，转头看向Harry，脸上带着受惊的小鹿一般的表情，"你—你说什么？"  
"我说，我可以用其他的方法来惩罚你。"Harry走近沙发，在Louis跟前停了下来。  
"比—比如？"Louis鼓起勇气看向Harry的眼睛。  
"喔...我不知道......"Harry弯下腰来看着Louis，带着酒精的呼吸拂过Louis的脸庞，把双手撑在Louis头的两侧。蓝眼睛的男孩的背压在沙发上，Harry的身体触碰到了他的膝盖。"也许...让我想想...如果你不停止的话我就收回我们的协议！"高个子的男人喊道，Louis立刻紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
当Harry再次站起来走到酒柜前时，Louis的手放在左胸上，长长地舒了一口气。  
显然，Harry听到了，他在凳子上转过身来，一边饶有兴致地撇着嘴一边说，"你以为我要说什么？我要操你？啧啧啧啧...LouisLouis，真是淘气！我以为你是个纯洁的男孩，这种想法不应该玷污了你的头脑。哈！玷污！"Harry低下头去哈哈大笑，好像在庆祝自己选对了词。  
Louis脸涨得通红，他又羞又恼，"我还以为你要打我呢！"Louis撒谎了。他知道就算Harry是个无情的，讲话伤人的人，他也绝对不会打Louis。如果他是那样的人的话，他早就打Louis好多次了。  
Harry睁大了眼睛，脸色一沉，"我不是那样的人。"  
"是，你确实不是，但你是那种喜欢操纵别人，欺骗，叫喊，冒犯，在下午四点钟喝酒的人。你是那种会撒谎让人放下防备再利用对方的人。你是那种看着别人的眼睛也能讲出最卑鄙最下流的话去冒犯他人的人。"Louis从沙发上站起来，他呼吸急促，这些话他脱口而出。  
Harry眨了眨眼睛。他看了Louis好长一会，眼睛里闪过了些什么东西，但Louis不知道那是什么。哦天啊！Harry这次会打他吗？Louis绝对不是Harry的对手。  
"行了让我自己待一会吧我现在没心情跟你斗嘴。"Harry终于转过身去，背对着Louis说。Louis很高兴他的丈夫不想继续下去，所以他打算把那个家伙独自留在那儿，回他自己房间继续看剩下的节目。  
那天晚上睡觉时，Louis一直在想之前的事。他们现在每次见面都要冲对方大喊大叫。Louis从没冒犯过Harry知道那天他看到那个女人时。从那天起他们就再也没对对方保持沉默过。  
Harry并没有像以前那样，无视Louis，连侮辱Louis都懒得去做。这些天他似乎只想和那个更小的男孩打架一样。Harry似乎无法忽视Louis的存在，他总是盯着Louis看。Louis不知道发生了什么。他只知道，不管那是什么，都不会是什么好事。  
●  
昨晚，Louis又一次向Harry大声喊出了他的压力，这让他感觉很好。比他扇Harry的时候感觉好多了。尽管Louis对自己刻薄到Harry的程度并不感到骄傲。  
他不认为自己比那个卷发的男人更好，也许是更笨一些。因为Louis在某种程度上认为，Harry这么对他是他活该，因为Louis没能让自己摆脱这种困境。  
带着这些想法醒来，对一天来说并不是一个好的开始。尽管Louis已经失去了所有的希望，但他还是想把每一天都过的稍微开心些。他眨了眨眼睛，试着更好地适应晨光。  
他慢慢地从床上起来，做着早上的惯行事例，挑着今天该穿的衣服。  
他和niall约好了今天下午niall在工作的酒吧见面。他会在酒吧里的人变得多起来前回来。Louis不太喜欢夜生活，他一生中的大部分时间都在远离它。  
他最近去的一次是在他们结婚之前Harry带他去的。那天晚上Harry手有些太不老实了，很大程度上是因为他喝多了。第二天Harry就向Louis道了歉。这是Harry第一次也是最后一次挑逗Louis。那该死的酒精总有一天会毁了Harry的生活。  
希望Harry现在已经去上班了。Louis向厨房走去，决定先去吃点东西，不想因为营养不良而头晕一天。  
Louis其实并不饿，他的压力还是很大。他的两个好朋友关于他最近瘦了的事说过几次，他们认为或许是Harry让他减肥的。但Louis很快就否认了。他们根本不知道，Harry从没把Louis放心上过。  
他去拿了个杯子准备装点橙汁。之前都是Becca给他准备的。  
走廊里传来的声音让他停下了脚步。Louis很熟悉那个声音。'他还没去上班'。Louis恨自己在出房间前没有确认Harry是否走了。  
Harry走进厨房，一只手抚在额头上环顾着四周。  
'大概是宿醉了吧。'Louis从昨天他让Harry独自在客厅里痛饮自己的生命的记忆来判断。  
"Becca呢？"高个子的男人坐在柜台前的一张椅子上问。  
Louis本希望Harry不要跟他讲话，但这个希望现在破灭了。"她回家去看看孩子。她已经好几个月没回去了。"  
"我问她在哪而不是问她的人生故事。我雇她来不是让她想什么时候走就什么时候走的。"Harry闭着眼睛揉着他的太阳穴。  
"两天前她请假回家了，我同意了。"Louis从冰箱里拿出果汁来。  
"你觉得现在你开始当家了是吗？"Harry哼了一声。  
"这房子是你的也是我的。所以我想我也有点特权。"Louis转过身去开始往杯子里倒果汁。他走过去拿了一根香蕉和一个桃子，然后把它们切片放在了一个盘子里。  
"好了好了别说了，我头疼。"Harry皱起眉摇了摇头。  
Louis翻了翻眼睛，"想知道为什么吗..."他端起杯子和盘子向客厅走去。然而他还没踏出厨房的门，Harry就抓起那杯橙汁一饮而尽。  
Louis不敢相信地看着他，这家伙肯定连私人空间和最基本的尊重都没听说过。"谢谢。"Harry说着，把杯子重新放回Louis的手上，然后转身去继续他一天的生活。  
Louis闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。他回到厨房，拿起另一个杯子重新倒了杯橙汁。他不想和Harry用一个杯子。这个让Louis无法忍受他呼吸的家伙令Louis浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
●  
"嘿兄弟！"niall在Louis进酒吧时喊道。Louis被里面的空间吓了一跳。这是一个很大的酒吧，比Louis想的还要大。酒吧里全是桌子和卡座，中间是一个很大的吧台，离吧台稍远一点的地方有一个舞台。这个地方装饰着各种颜色的霓虹灯，看起来像烟花一样。  
天花板上挂着小仙女灯，让人想到天上的星星。舞台是圆的，有着像月亮一样的灰色。这是一个非常漂亮和豪华的酒吧，Louis感觉很好，起码niall在一个他自己很享受的地方工作。尽管这儿看起来很棒，但Louis仍然很不适应这种夜生活。  
"嘿niall！"Louis在niall抱住他拍了拍他的肩膀时回答。  
“你最近过得怎么样？又是好久没见了。”niall像往常一样，给了他一个最真诚的微笑  
“还可以。你过得怎么样?我想你了。”Louis说。  
“我也想你。实际上我过得还不错。在这里工作太棒了。我真的很喜欢这儿。”  
niall说着，示意Louis坐在靠近舞台的一张桌子旁。  
他们面对面坐下，niall那张快乐的脸从未离开过Louis。“ 我真为你高兴niall，这太好了。”Louis拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“谢谢兄弟。你最近去哪了你这个混蛋?我一直在这儿等你来看我，已经等了好久了。”niall装作生气的样子，在Louis面前挥舞着手指。  
“有点忙。我发誓我之前就想来这儿。另外我现在不是就在这儿呢嘛。”Louis尽量真挚地朝他笑了笑。  
“别笑了，我才不信呢。算了算了，Harry怎么样？他对你不好吗?还是我必须和他打一架？”niall笑了笑，比划了下他的招牌动作。  
Louis喉咙突然哽住了，这是他第一次觉得自己能把正在发生的一切都说出来。但是， 他不能。“好，我们过得很好。”Louis皮笑肉不笑的说。  
“到底怎么了？我不太信你的话。出什么事了吗？”niall关心地问。  
“没有没有。你怎么会那么想？我好着呢。”Louis轻抚着他朋友的手，像是在安慰他  
“行吧。嘿Jimmy?”那个爱尔兰男孩叫来一个酒保说，“来两杯冰啤酒。  
“不，不，给我来杯可乐。"Louis硕  
“那给他杯可乐"niall又对Jimmy喊了一声，又把注意力转移到了Louis身上。  
“你和Harry什么时候来看我演出啊?zayn和liam已经来过好几次了。我告诉过每个人我还有一个叫Louis的朋友，他们都以为我上当了，因为你从来没来过。”  
“我们一定回来的我保证。我会问Harry他是不是也想来的。” Louis又笑了。  
这时可乐和啤酒来了，Louis迅速拿起可乐喝了一口，他口干舌燥的因为他最近说了些谎话。  
“你最好是。对了！你和zayn进行了双重约会是吗?”  
“对。"  
“你们这些混蛋!你们都没邀请我。我们的友谊要破裂了!”niall不满地撅着嘴。  
“哦,得了吧!你去了也只会吃东西和勾引女服务员!”  
“才不是呢!”niall生气地倒抽一口冷气。Louis扬起了眉毛。“好吧，好吧，也许会。”niall生气地看着地面。  
“说到你追女人，你的单身生活过得怎么样?”Louis问道。  
“挺好的。可是，我看上一个女孩大概有两个星期了。”niall喝了一大口啤酒，双手合十，脸红的说。  
“哦，原来我的niall有了喜欢的人?”Louis向他的朋友使了个眼色。  
“闭嘴！..是一个....哎呀我也不知道!”  
“告诉我，她是谁?她长什么样?她也在这儿工作吗?她那现在在这儿吗?”那个蓝眼睛的男孩环顾四周，想看看到底是谁。  
“小点声。她的名字叫Dua。她有一双漂亮的棕色眼睛。 她只周六在这儿唱歌。所以她现在不在这儿。"niall很快地回答道。  
“Nialler和Dua坐树上，卿卿我我不分离......"niall一下子就用手捂住Louis的嘴。  
“长大点你个混蛋!你想让我尴尬死吗?’’那个金发的男孩严厉地看了他一眼。  
“尴尬?我的天啊你把我的Niall怎么样了？！我认识的niall可不会为任何事情感到尴尬。” Louis双手叉腰地说。  
“哈—哈!真好玩。”niall干笑着附和。  
"我觉得你这样脸红可能不只是一时冲动。 你约她出去时她说什么了吗”Louis问他。  
“我还没约她出去..."niall不安地在他的座位动了动。  
“什么? !你还等什么呢niall?你要抢在任何人之前!”  
“我知道，我知道。我在努力，好像我不会那样做似的!但我该怎么做呢?我怎样才能在谈话中柔和下来呢?"niall的脚在地板上拍了拍，急切地等着回答  
“你问我我问谁?是你去追小女孩，不是我！兄弟，如果她不答应，那就是她的损失。如果你约她出去，那可是她的荣幸。” 蓝眼睛的男孩在他朋友的肩膀上轻轻拍了一下。  
“你真这么想?”niall充满希望地看着他。  
“当然！现在，我得走了。不然一会人多起来我就不好出去了。” Louis说着从椅子上站了起来。niall也起身去送他。  
“不过下次你最好还是晚一点来， 好欣赏我的演出。”niall送Louis到门口时说。  
Louis对他微微一笑，“我知道。别忘了我们说的。去吧，亲爱的。"  
“走吧走吧。”niall把他推到门口，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股。  
Louis对niall摇了摇头。“嘿！看着点！”  
“怎么了?Harry昨天晚上把你弄疼了?”爱尔兰男孩笑了。  
"Niall!"  
”走了走了。今晚玩得愉快。别做任何我不会去做的事！"  
“哦，你才不知道呢。”Louis边走出俱乐部边想。  
●  
前门上的敲门声和没完没了的门铃响把Louis从混乱中惊醒。他立刻坐了起来，在黑暗中找他的手机，几秒钟后他找到了。他看了看时间。凌晨3:14。都这个点了会是谁呢?  
Louis沮丧地呻吟着，推开盖在身上被子。Louis揉了揉眼睛，眯着眼睛找着灯的开关。  
当他终于把灯打开时，他匆忙地走出了房间。  
Louis飞快地下楼，他想起Harry昨晚没有回家。至少Louis睡觉时他还没回来。但...应该不是Harry，Har-

ry有钥匙。  
门铃一直响个不停，Louis从里面喊着"来了来了"，心里准备一看到Harry就对他破口大骂。当他打开门的时候，他最不想看到景象就展现在他的面前。  
是Harry和liam。Harry的左臂搭在liam的肩上。他闭着眼睛，脸很肿还带着瘀伤，唇边有道很深的伤口。Louis闻到了酒味，很明显那是Harry身上的。  
看到Harry这样，Louis的心一沉。确实，Harry待他一点也不好，有很多很多次他都盼望Harry被闪电击中。但面对这一切时，Louis还是忍不住感到他的天都塌了下来。  
Liam，谢天谢地Louis没在他身上看到什么伤痕。  
"发—发生了什么？"Louis紧张到结巴。  
Liam调整了一下姿势，"我也不知道，快，帮我把他弄进去。他喝得不省人事，估计是昏过去了。"  
Louis赶忙去扶Harry，想把他放在沙发上，"不！我们最好把他放到他的床上去！"liam说着，Louis不禁注意到liam说的是"他的"而不是"你们的"。  
他们费了好大劲才把Harry弄到楼上去，Louis迅速打开卧室门然后帮liam把Harry放到床上。  
他们走到床前，Louis用手扶着Harry小心翼翼地让他躺下。当Louis把Harry放在床上时Harry一把搂住了Louis。Louis僵住了，虽然他知道，Harry喝醉了，神志不清，但不意味着这个拥抱对Louis来说毫无意义。  
Louis想站起来从Harry怀里出来，但Harry一把把他拉了回来，"不——Louis！我冷..."所以，Harry知道自己在抱着Louis。Louis抬起头来看着Harry半睁的双眼，脸上还挂着呆滞的笑容。  
Louis听了这些话脸红了，他知道liam也在场并且看到了这一切。"我知道，我知道，但你现在必须让我走...... "Louis轻声安抚着。  
"我不......"Harry撅着嘴咕哝着。  
"我得去给你拿点水来，我一会就回来。"Louis假装承诺着，尽管Harry不想让他走。Louis知道他喝多了并且被打了，但这些话仍令Louis的大脑不能正常工作。  
Harry终于放开了Louis，他慢慢起身，小心地尽量不伤到Harry，因为他知道Harry浑身是伤。  
当他站起身来时，他尴尬地转头看向liam，liam对着眼前的场景扬起了眉毛。Louis不顾liam的目光，脱下了Harry的鞋子，找到最软的枕头小心翼翼地让Harry枕下。  
"你为什么把他带家来？你该带他去医院的！"Louis对liam生气地问道。  
"我一看见他的时候就是这么想的，但他坚持要我把他送回家来。我说带他去看医生但他说不，我不能违背他的话。"liam走出房间说。  
Louis怀疑的看了他一眼，"到底他妈的发生了什么？你没跟他在一起吗？"  
liam叹了口气捏了捏鼻梁，看上去在努力寻找合适的话来解释现在的情况。"我当时正在zayn家睡觉，顺便讲一句我接到电话时zayn真的很为你担心。电话是Harry所在酒吧的酒保打来的，他告诉我说尽快赶到那儿。我没多问就奔到酒吧去了。我到那儿的时候看见Harry躺在地板上，保安试着把他扶起来，他应该是和另一个家伙打了一架。然后那个人又打电话把他朋友叫来把Harry打成现在这样。"  
Louis眼睛睁得大大的，听完liam的话他身体轻轻地颤抖着。他用袖子迅速拭去快要落下的泪，"那你还是把他带回家来？你疯了吗？！"Louis恼怒地甩了甩手。  
"我告诉过你了他不想让我把他送医院去。"liam试着为自己辩解。  
Louis在Harry房前的走廊里不安地踱步，"我他妈才不管他想干什么！就算你把他带回家了我明天做的第一件事也是叫医生来！"  
"那最好了，我建议你在他的伤上敷些冰，以防伤口继续肿胀。"  
"我知道我知道。但他是什么时候昏过去的？你说他让你不要送他去医院？"Louis紧张地咬起指甲来。  
"在我们来这儿的路上。他当时胡言乱语的。我想从他的兜里翻出钥匙或者手机来，结果那群混蛋还把他的东西都抢走了。"liam把手放在Louis的肩膀上，用拇指轻抚着Louis试图安慰他。  
"这就是为什么他现在会变成这个样子了。他就一点也不在乎，或者说他以为自己是不可战胜吗能一下打败三个人？"Louis越来越生气了，他无法相信Harry会愚蠢到让自己变成这样。  
"好了冷静点。你照我说的去做，明天叫医生来，就这样。很抱歉但我得走了，不然zayn会担心死的。"liam开始走下楼梯。  
"liam？"  
"嗯？"  
"请不要告诉zayn你找到Harry的时候他是这样的。"Louis尴尬地低下头来。他不想让他最好的朋友为他感到悲哀。他又抬起头用乞求的目光看着liam。  
liam给了他一个安慰的微笑，"我不会，别担心。另外，我很抱歉Louis，如果我之前有让你感到不舒服什么的，对不起，Louis，你不值得被那样对待。"liam又转回去继续向外走。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Ice原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671410/chapters/26266158

Harry的脑袋像被块砖重击了一样，浑身都疼的要命。他睁开眼睛，环顾四周。房间里熟悉的家具使他平静下来，因为他知道昨晚自己已经安全到家了。但他不记得发生了什么事，只模糊地记得自己喝醉了，在一阵骚动之后，他和一个大块头打了一架，那个人太多嘴了，他不喜欢。他被打得几乎昏迷的原因，他还是想不起来。  
Harry觉得身上有些地方湿乎乎的，而且越来越不舒服。Harry确信自己没有尿床，因为他身上的不同的部位都湿湿的。他慢慢地低下头去，尽量不让自己的脑袋感觉更疼。他发现自己赤裸着上身，身上放着的几包东西似乎是冷冻食品。一个在他的肋骨上， 一个在他的左胸上，一个在他的脸颊上滑落下去，还有一个在他的肩膀下。  
天啊，他什么时候鲁莽到让人把他打成这样了？他嘴里发出一声愤怒的呻吟，然后慢慢地转过脸去面向门。他所看到的景象使他哑口无言。  
一个毛茸茸的棕色脑袋搁在交叠的胳膊上，躺在他的床边，他能听到这个小脑袋所传出的轻轻呼吸声。  
Louis？  
是他把这些冰袋放在自己身上的吗?是他在照顾自己吗？  
面对眼前的景色，Harry感到局促不安。他现在该怎么办?为什么Louis会在这里睡着了？他知道Harry为什么被打吗?是自己叫Louis来酒吧把他接回来的吗?  
这么多的问题让他头脑混乱，他需要答案。但是他该怎么做?他不知道该做什么。他应该叫醒Louis吗?对他应该，不然那个男孩的脖子就会因为这个睡觉姿势而疼得难受。他伸出右臂想去碰Louis，但马上就因巨大的疼痛而停下了。他痛呼出声，用左臂抓着右臂，试图减轻一点疼痛。  
蓝眼睛的男孩被叫声惊醒，猛地站了起来，环顾了下房间然后看着Harry。Louis的左脸  
颊上压出了一到褶子，一定是由于睡得太沉了。  
“你感觉怎么样?”Louis犹豫地问，心里在想他到底该不该坐在床角。  
Harry把胳膊放回床上，皱起眉头看着他丈夫。  
“你觉得我现在感觉怎么样?我他妈的受伤了，浑身都是瘀伤!”那个高个子的男人吼道。  
“我只是问问。我去叫医生。”Louis转身向门口走去，却被拦住了。“不，你他妈最好别。我不需要医生。”他丈夫喊道。  
Louis疑惑而愤怒地看着他，“ 你以为你是谁？能自愈的死侍？你需要找个医生，Harry，你可能全身都骨折了。"  
Harry冷笑着，上下打量着他，“看到我这样你很高兴对吧?我打赌你高兴得已经在心里尖叫了。” 他又转过头去看向窗外，不想再多看他丈夫一眼。  
“是啊Harry，我他妈看着你变成现在这样可真是开心得不得了！呜呼！”Louis一脸厌烦地喊道。“ 我现在就去给你的医生打电话，我才不在乎你是不是会因为我叫医生来而把你的房间给毁了。”蓝眼睛的男孩说完就去找了医生。  
在医生告诉Louis，他和他的助手将在一小时内到后， Louis走回自己的房间，洗了洗脸刷了牙。把睡衣换下，换上了日常穿的便装，回想起了昨晚发生的一切。  
他无法忘记liam离开家的那一刻，他是多么的孤独。Louis一个人呆在一所偌大的房子里，旁边还有一个鄙视他的，被打得半死的人。他不知道该做什么。他让自己哭了大约5分钟，来让自己减轻孤独和在这日复一日的糟糕情况中所承受的压力。然后他回到了Harry的房间，看看他有没有清醒过来。  
Harrya没有。他还是Louis离开他时的样子，只不过不再发出细小的痛苦呜咽了。Louis立即摸了摸Harry的额头，看看他是不是发烧了。还好，没发烧。他尽可能慢地解开Harry的衬衫扣子，想看看他被踢到哪了。他的身体和胸上的不同部位都有紫色和褐色的瘀伤。他小心地把Harry转了一下，发现他的左肩上也有瘀伤。  
在默默数过他身上的瘀伤之后，Louis红着脸解开了Harry的裤子，把它们从Harry的腿上脱下来是件难事。因为Harry全身的重量都压在了床上。Louis小心翼翼地把Harry的裤子脱了下来，把它们扔到房间的角落里，这样他就可以把它们放在洗衣机上了。Louis看到Harry的平角裤上方露出毛茸茸的痕迹，那些茸毛延伸进更私密的地方。Louis尴尬地脸红了，继续检查着他大腿和小腿上的瘀伤。(幸好没有)然后Louis去找了件运动衫给Harry穿上。  
给他穿衣服更难，因为Harry昏过去了，完全没有自主意识。拿到冰袋后，Louis回到Harry的房间，把它们放在他能找到的带有瘀伤的地方。他把最后一个冰袋放在Harry的脸颊上后，不知不觉地睡着了。  
在向医生和他的助手问候后，Louis带着他们去了Harry的房间。  
Harry看到医生后一脸怒容，但Louis才不管，他只想让医生检查一下Harry到底都受了哪些伤。  
如果Harry真的伤得很严重，他不想成为那个受责备的人。Louis把医生留在里面，耐心地在走廊里等待检查结束。从门外，Louis可以听到医生问Harry感觉哪里更疼，并仔细检查着他的瘀伤。  
Harry不耐烦地回答着，巴不得医生赶快快离开。医生在按压伤口，他的助手记笔记之后进行着例行询问。Dr.Millers是Harry的家庭医生，他认识Harry已经有一段时间了。  
在等待了很久后，Dr.Millers和他的助手终于出来了。  
"他怎么样？"Louis一看见医生就不安地问。  
"我相信你知道，他身上现在有许多瘀伤。他的肩伤得最为严重，我给他开了些处方药和止痛药，你可以去药店买。尽量给他吃流食，像是汤之类的，有助于他的新陈代谢。幸运的是，他没骨折。这几个星期对他的肩来说是恢复的艰难期，得劳你多费心，还要记得给他的瘀伤敷冰。"当医生看到Louis脸上流露出担心的表情时，他把手放在Louis的肩上安慰地抚了抚。  
Louis听完后如释重负地叹了口气，感谢着医生尽可能快地赶到了这里，"我希望您不要告诉他家人，我们不想让他们担心。他伤好了之后我们会自己告诉他们的。"  
"Mr Styles也是这样跟我说的。别担心，我不会告诉他们的。对了，如果他出现了发烧的症状，请务必第一时间给我打电话。我本打算留一个护士在这儿帮你一起照顾他的，但你丈夫拒绝了。这才是我最担心的。"  
Louis听过后对他丈夫的所作所为翻了个白眼。Harry不让别人帮他恢复的更好真的是太蠢了。蠢得超乎Louis的想象。"谢谢您，非常感谢，来让我送您到门口吧。"  
医生给了他一个欣慰的微笑:"不必了，我很高兴Harry给自己找了一个这么贴心的伴侣。他很幸运。就像我之前说的，如果出了什么事一定要毫不犹豫地给我打电话，再见亲爱的，我自己走就可以了。"  
助理在给Louis打好招呼后同医生一起走向大门。Louis又叹了口气，准备好迎接接下来的几周。他必须得足够耐心才行。  
Louis再一次走进了Harry的房间，看着那个穿着凌乱衬衫的男人。  
"看，什么事也没有。你还真是在努力地哗众取宠。你想怎么着Louis？你想赢得别人的喜爱所以之后你就能被别人夸成一个好丈夫了？"  
"你就不能闭上嘴好好休息吗？真是不知道你对我的这些刻薄的话都是从哪来的。不，我没有想赢得谁的关注，你能这样想我真是超乎我的想象。"Louis皱着眉去打开了房间的窗户。  
Harry和他现在需要些新鲜的空气。Louis转过来，抱着手臂看着他丈夫。"不管怎样你现在都得听我的，你又不想要护士，那好了，见见你的家庭护士，见到你我可真是高兴。现在，在你再次侮辱我之前我要给Jeffrey打电话让他把你需要的药带回来。"  
"你快给我出去，真烦死我了。"Harry把嘴唇绷成一条线，蹙着眉把自己的身子放低了一些。  
"好日子还在后头呢。"Louis说着关上了门。  
●  
照顾Harry成了现在最让Louis头疼的事。每当Louis给他换药或者让他吃止痛药时他总要抓住机会羞辱Louis一番或者和Louis吵一架。好像是Louis要他生病的一样！  
这几天来看过Harry的只有liam。他能感到liam为Louis感到可惜。每当liam在这里时Harry就不会闹了。Louis真希望liam一直待在这里这样以后Harry就能乖乖守规矩了 。  
"你就跟个三岁的崽子一样！就直接把这药吃了别再这么闹下去了！"Louis在这天下午又冲着Harry吼了，他无奈地闭上了眼睛捏着自己的鼻梁。  
Harry固执地把头转到另一边去，依然不肯吃药，"不要以为我生病了我就会听你的话。我再说最后一次，注意你跟我说话时的措辞！"  
Louis瞪大了眼睛气得下唇发颤，"那不是我想让你这样的，这是为了你的健康，你吃了药就会好受些。把药吃了然后你就能吃得下饭去了！"Louis咬牙切齿地说。  
"我已经受够这些药了，我不想再吃了。"  
"如果你小心一些的话你就不会变成这样了。快他妈的把药吃了。"Louis从Harry的床头柜上端起水和药怼到了Harry面前。  
"所以你的意思是我活该被打是吗？"Harry把头转向Louis的方向，当他的左手扯起绷带时他皱起了眉头。  
"别和我拌嘴了也别再碰你的绷带了！"Louis的耐心已经到极限了。  
"我想干什么就干什——唔嗯——"Louis一把把药塞到了Harry嘴里并给他灌了杯水下去。当Harry喝水的时候他猛地抓住了他丈夫的手腕，示意着让他停下来。  
Louis把杯子拿开后擦了擦Harry的嘴唇。  
"你还真是越来越大胆了。要我提醒你谁是这儿管事的人吗Louis？我才是那个决定这儿的事的人，不是你！你给我记住，是我！你现在气得我发疯我敢保证你不想要我那样！"Harry用食指指着Louis并把每个字都讲的特别清晰好像那样能帮助Louis更好的理解他的话一样。  
Louis又叹了口气。Harry的话像往常一样让他伤心。即使他在竭力保持着无所谓的表情，但他仍然失败了。"你真是不可理喻。"Louis把杯子放回原来的位置后走出了房间。

当Louis关上门的时候，Liam就在门外。从他脸上的表情来看，Louis知道他已经听到了刚刚他们俩的争吵。  
“你好Louis。我来看看Harry今天怎么样了。我还从公司给他带了一些文件，他坚持让我这样做的。”Liam不安地挪动着脚，试图不让Louis因为他听到了刚刚的事而感到难过。  
“Jeffrey让我进来的。”他用拇指指着前门补充道。  
“好，我去煲汤，你应该多呆一会儿，这样你也可以喝一碗。”Louis一边说，一边迅速地擦掉脸颊上的泪水。  
Liam笑了一下，装出他没有看到那些眼泪的样子，“不，不用了谢谢，你真好，但我不能待太久，公司的事在Harry...嗯...生病的时候?是我来负责的。”  
“对，生病了，不只是被揍了一顿。顺便问一下，zayn怎么样了?”Louis把双臂抱在胸前走出了卧室。  
“他很好。我告诉他Harry想要我做一些与工作有关的事。zayn说他想来看你，但我说这次不行，因为你也开始和Harry一起工作了，你没有时间。”  
“谢谢你Liam，非常感谢。”小个子的男孩对他感激地笑了笑，然后爬下楼梯。  
Liam走进Harry的房间，用一种"你有病"的目光看着他的朋友。他把拿来的文件放在床头柜上，Harry疑惑地扬起眉毛。  
Liam坐在床边的椅子上说:“要不是你现在病的像头马戏团里被毒打的狮子一样，我现在就要给你一拳。”  
Harry不满地哼唧着，慢慢转过身来面对着他的朋友。“你为什么要跟你的好兄弟这样说话?”  
“你居然有脸问我?我听到你对Louis说的话了！刚刚的一切！”Liam双手紧握在大腿上，严厉地看了他的朋友一眼。  
Harry气得翻白眼，"又是Louis。你为什么这么在意我跟他说话的方式？你是我最好的朋友，Liam，不是他的!”Harry把左手在空中甩了下。  
“就因为我是你最好的朋友我才会这样说你。你是傻子吗Harry？要不你怎么表现得跟个傻子一样？”  
“别挖苦我，我不喜欢那样。”  
“天啊别让我更生气了。我不是那个你可以随便对我发脾气的Louis。我是Liam，你所说的兄弟。当我看到我认为，不，我知道你做了错事的时候我就会当面告诉你!”Liam指着他大声说道。  
“我做错了什么?”Harry摇着头眯起眼睛说。  
Liam喘了几次气，恼怒地揉了揉眼睛。“听我说，Harry，”他知道如果想让绿眼睛的男孩听他的话，他就应该改变策略，“Louis不值得你这样对他。你知道他当时看见我把你带回家的时候他有多害怕吗？他一直怪我把你带回来而不是送你去医院。虽然我还不算特别了解他但我看得出他当时看见你被打成那样的时候有多么害怕多么伤心。"  
Harry看着他的眼睛，好几次欲言又止。“他那都是演的。我真不敢相信你竟然信了。”Harry最后说。  
liam从两肩之间抬起头，困惑地摇了摇头，"你听听你说的这是人话吗？他在照顾你。把你伺候得舒服的跟个皇帝一样，而他从你这里得到的唯一的东西是大喊大叫和侮辱。他给你换绷带，让你按时吃药，而你却因为不想吃药而像个小孩一样跟他闹。你过去喝的那些酒一定是把你脑子都给喝坏了。你他妈的快点醒醒吧！珍惜你所拥有的一切！我不是说要你爱上他，即便你爱上了他，你也不值得他爱你！别他妈再跟个混蛋一样了！我才不在乎你以后是不是永远都不跟我说话了你个大傻逼！”liam大喊着离开了房间，在Harry能回答他之前砰的一声关上了身后的门。但即使Harry能回答liam，他又能会说什么?  
Harry眨了眨眼睛，试图弄懂liam对他说的每一句话。为什么Liam要那样说?"他很害怕"？Harry是不是错过了什么？当liam知道他的计划后，他一直是站在Harry这边的。为什么现在突然变了?  
他还没来得及再回想一遍他好朋友的话，他房间的门又开了。  
Louis手里拿着一个托盘走了进来，眼睛红红的。他轻轻地关上门，和几分钟前liam关门的方式一点也不一样。他把托盘放在Harry的床头柜上，小心地把被子从Harry身上拉到膝盖上。他在Harry的背后上放了一个柔软的枕头，让Harry更舒服些。他又抓起托盘，把它放在Harry的腿上。托盘上有一大碗鸡汤和一杯冰茶。  
Harry一直在看着Louis做这一切，Louis从来没有对上过他的目光。蓝眼睛的男孩把勺子递给Harry，把一张餐巾掖进他衬衫领子里。Harry想用左手，但他是个右撇子，当他试图举起勺子时，汤全部撒进了碗里。尝试了三次失败后，他呻吟着把勺子扔进了碗里，脸上露出了沮丧的表情。  
Louis又坐了下来，耐心地抓过勺子，舀起一勺汤，然后慢慢吹，确保汤不会太烫。Harry看着他那粉红色的嘴唇轻吹着滚烫的食物，当他还没意思到的时候勺子就送到了他的嘴边。他没有看剧，静静地让Louis喂他把汤喝完。  
Louis喂完他之后把托盘端回厨房，给自己拿了一杯水果酸奶回来。他坐在椅子上，放松地舒了一口气。他感觉到了Harry的眼睛盯着他，“怎么了?”Louis看都没看他一眼问。  
Harry撅着嘴。“我也想吃酸奶。”  
“行。我给你拿些来。”甚至还没来得及吃第一口，Louis就又站了起来。  
几分钟后，他把它们递给了Harry，然后记起自己也需要把这个喂给Harry吃，他又坐回了床上。这个25岁的男人之前是怎么吓唬到Louis，Louis也不知道。他只知道Harry现在开心得像个爸爸妈妈刚给他买了最喜欢的玩具的小孩子。  
把酸奶给Harry喂完之后，Louis把它放在床头柜上，重新开始吃自己的酸奶。  
吃了几勺之后他感觉到Harry的手指在摸他的嘴角。Harry慢慢地把Louis沾在嘴角上的酸奶擦掉，Louis终于不能装作没有注意到了，他抬起头看着他的丈夫。Harry也在看着他，把刚刚手指上的酸奶舔掉。Louis感觉到自己脸红了，又重新低下头去。  
Louis轻轻咳了一声，然后端起托盘和之前的空碗走出了房间。他一出房间就坐在了楼梯上，他的心脏在胸膛里狂跳。Harry现在又在搞什么？他颤抖着把盘子放在旁边，揉着自己的膝盖试着让自己镇静下来。  
在好像几年过去了之后，Louis终于回到了房间里，坐在椅子上，他看了几分钟的手机之后Harry开口了。  
"你晚餐就只吃那些？"他把电视遥控器放在被子上，看起来无聊透顶。  
Louis盯着他看了几秒，试图弄清他话里带刺的意思，但他什么也没找到，"对，我晚上不能吃太多。"  
"喔，那就是为什么你体型这么娇小了。"Harry笑道。  
"我不娇小，真是谢谢你。现在，躺下睡觉，你需要尽可能多的休息。"  
"别告诉我该怎么做。"当Harry躺下的时候他用左手拍着枕头生气地回答。  
Louis对这个动作翻了下眼睛忍不住笑了。  
●  
"你为什么要这样做？"这是Harry第二天晚上问他的第一句话。  
Louis疑惑地看着Harry。Harry现在又在说什么呢？"做什么？"  
"照顾我之类的。"绿眼睛的男人耸了耸肩。  
Louis看着他的大腿，思考着找出一个合适的理由来回答Harry。当他能找出的理由只有一个，可他不能告诉他的丈夫，不然他又会被Harry嘲笑。"说你以后也会为我做同样的事，那是假的。我没有合适的答案，我只想让你好起来。"  
Harry皱起眉头。他把一个人能说的最难听的话都对他丈夫说了。Louis为什么还要照顾他。他想得到什么?“但是为什么?”Harry坚持。  
“我说了我不知道。”Louis又重新把注意力转回他的手机上，希望着这次谈话能够到此为止。  
结束了。幸运的是，Harry不再继续跟他说话了。  
“我的肩膀好痒。我要换绷带。”几分钟后，Harry挣扎着抓着绷带说到。  
“不要碰它。那样不会让伤口痊愈。我来换。”Louis说着把手机放在椅子上。在过去的6个晚上，他们都是这样度过的。Louis坐在Harry床边的椅子上，等他睡着，然后回到自己的床上。他通常都在Harry看电视或读报的时候玩手机度日。  
自从liam来过之后。Harry不像之前那样不听话了。他的瘀伤渐渐地褪去，伤口也不怎么疼了。唯一让绿眼睛的男孩烦恼的是肩膀上正在愈合的伤口让他痒得难受。Harry当然每天哼哼唧唧的嚷着要换绷带。  
Louis站起来，抓起放在他丈夫床头柜里的药，坐在Harry的左边。Louis仔细地解开Harry宽松的衬衫，让它从肩头滑落。他迅速解开绷带。这位CEO把头靠在Louis的右肩上，而他的丈夫则用一块湿布小心地按摩受伤的部位，轻轻地擦去旧的药物。  
Harry低下头，Louis的锁骨从滑落的衬衫上露出来，他不禁贪婪地吸入Louis的锁骨上诱人的气味。Louis感到Harry的嘴唇在他的皮肤上鬼鬼祟祟地移动着，这让他腰部发颤。  
'他这是在闻我吗?'  
Louis颤抖着在他的食指和中指上涂了一些药膏，然后开始在愈合的伤口处慢慢涂抹。  
“草莓”。  
“什么?”Louis的思绪被打断了。  
“你的味道。草莓味。”Harry用一种Louis从未听过的低沉的声音说。蓝眼睛的男孩挪动了一下身子，试图掩盖他砰砰的心跳。  
“喔，那是我身体乳的味道。”Louis一边说，一边把绷带扎好。他把Harry的头从他肩上挪开，让他仰面躺在床上。  
Harry环顾四周，抓起被子盖住自己。“很好闻。我现在要睡觉了。别忘了关灯。晚安。”他转向床的另一边，面对着墙壁，让Louis呆在那里，试着整理回忆刚才发生的事情。


	8. Chapter 8

在Louis的努力下，Harry的康复时间大大缩短。大约十天后，Harry得到了医生的许可，能够继续回去工作。他对Louis说过。他不能再这么无所事事地呆下去了。  
令Louis吃惊的是，Harry最近好像变得..."友好"一些了，如果他能这么说的话。这并不是意味着他对Louis好了，只是他不会一见到Louis就对他进行侮辱了。Louis唯一希望的，就是这种对待不只是暂时的。  
Louis从来没有盼望过Harry和他会像一对真正的情侣那样亲密。能够被好一点的对待已经是Louis唯一的愿望，现在看来，他似乎已经实现了他的愿望，他愿意做任何事来维持现状。  
而Harry永远都不知道，如果这个绿眼睛的男孩想要和Louis在一起的话，Louis会立刻原谅他，即使Harry对他做了最冷血伤人的事。  
全心全意地爱Harry，是Louis对自己做过的最心累最疲惫的事。从他见到Harry第一眼起，Louis就无时无刻不在爱着他。这让Louis更加痛恨自己，尽管这么长时间以来，他从Harry那里得到的只有厌恶的表情，但他每晚睡觉前总是对自己重复着这样的话:"总有一天我会不再爱他，总有一天我会不用再看他脸色，总有一天我能看着看着他的眼睛用他曾经侮辱我的话同样的去侮辱他，总有一天我可能会再找到其他人来爱我，总有一天我会摆脱这糟糕的境况。总有一天。"  
最难过的是，Louis心里想着这些话就这么高兴地睡着了。梦里也有这样的咒语围绕着他，但却是以更好的方式，因为至少在梦里，Harry也同样爱他。  
●  
“我的宝贝在干什么呢?”  
Louis呻吟着。“妈妈!我不是个孩子了。别那样叫我。”他有点生气地说。  
“什么? !你可不许忘了，你永远是我的宝贝。”Jay笑了。  
“我21岁了妈妈，很快我就22岁了。如我必须得提醒你一下，我大学都已经毕业了。”Louis开始在橱柜里翻来翻去，想给自己泡杯茶。虽然时间已经很晚了，但在睡觉前，茶总是能帮助他放松下来。  
这些天他有点想家了，所以他给他妈妈打了电话。她总是能温暖他的心，让他感到被爱和感激。尽管Harry是个难对付的病人，但有他在家里也让Louis减轻了孤独感。现在，他的丈夫又回去工作了，空荡荡又寂静的房子像是给了Louis当头一棒，这让他更加难过。  
“就算你一百岁了你也是我的孩子你听到了吗？不许翻白眼！"  
“你怎么知道的?!”Louis不敢置信地看着他的手机问。  
“嘿Louis，我可是你妈妈。”  
"好好好，你近来怎么样?爸爸怎么样？他的退休生活过的还开心吗？"  
"我在打理修整我们的后院，你知道的，我之前就想收拾收拾它，但现在我终于做到了，它可比之前看起来好多了。你爸爸今天晚上又在电视前睡着了。他真的挺享受退休生活的，但他有时候也会想念工作的时候。"  
Louis的眼里蓄满了泪水。他多么想念之前他们一家人吃着他妈妈做的爆米花一起看电视的日子啊。他们经常一起开玩笑，他爸爸总是说，在一天紧张的工作之后回到家看到他妻子的笑容的那一瞬他就会忘记所有的烦恼。  
Louis也想要那样。想要用一个笑容或者一句问候就褪去他丈夫的所有压力。他父母的爱是让他迫不及待地找到爱人的最大原因，他会忠于他的爱人，就像他的父母那样忠于彼此。Louis永远忘不了他和Harry刚订婚时的那些日子，那时他回到家后，他会禁不住地去想他和Harry婚后会是什么样子。当然，他知道并不是所有的事都像收到满床的玫瑰一样美好，但他没想到过想Harry会在一毫秒内就彻底变了样，也没想到Harry对待他的方式会比对待动物园里的动物还要恶劣。  
"Louis?"  
Louis吸了下鼻子，迅速拭去脸颊上的泪水，好像他妈妈就在他面前看着他，"妈妈我在?"当水从水壶中溢出来的时候，Louis把水龙头啪地一声关上了。  
"怎么了宝贝?我等你回答已经等了三十秒了。"他妈妈听上去很担心。  
Louis把水壶放在灶上，"没什么妈妈，只是想找个杯子，我在泡茶。"  
"你有什么事想告诉我吗，我觉得你听起来疏远又难过。"  
"没有，没事，我只是困了。"Louis悄悄地把电话拿远，又吸了吸鼻子。  
"这么晚了你还要泡茶吗？你只在想保持清醒的时候才喝茶。是Harry对你不好吗？你们俩吵架了吗？别让我现在就开车去伦敦Louis William Tomlinson！快告诉我你为什么难过?！"  
"Styles，"Louis很快改口，"没事妈妈，我保证！我告诉你了我困了，我想茶能让我睡的更好。"Louis转过身坐在椅子上，用那只空着的手抚住额头深呼吸了一次。  
"Harry怎么了？"  
"我们很好，我们相处的很好妈妈，我很爱他，你不用担心，相信我。"  
Jay深吸了一口气大约十秒没有说话，"我发誓，妈妈,你不用担心，我们特别好。"Louis咬着腮肉，好像那样就能让他不把这么久以来的所有事都说出来一样。  
"好吧。"她沉默地回答，"就这样吧，不过你别以为我会忘了这些因为我不会的。"  
"我知道你忘不了妈妈，就像我说的，没有什么好担心的，都很好。"  
"好吧宝贝，我必须得把Mark从沙发上叫起来，不然他明天又要浑身疼了，我很想你，我爱你。"  
"我也爱你妈妈，晚安！"  
Louis挂了电话，给自己倒了一杯茶。茶一定会帮助他冷静下来的。他非常需要它。他把杯子放下让热茶变凉一些。对他妈妈撒谎是他做过的最糟糕的事，但他又能说什么呢？"嘿妈妈你猜怎么着？Harry在三天之内就变成了一个彻头彻尾的混蛋所以我要和他离婚！不久后见，拜！"不，这永远都不能发生。  
当他刚喝下第一口茶时，前门开了又关。当然，Harry总是这么会挑时候回家。  
Louis转过身来看着窗外，如果他运气好的话说不定Harry会直接去他自己的房间。  
可他运气不够好。  
"晚餐是什么？"低沉的声音从他身后响起，Louis转过身来。  
"煎牛排和米饭。"  
"很好，在我忘说之前，你明天可以来上班了。liam在我恢复的时间里已经确保你的办公室收拾妥当了。"Harry脱下外套把它放在了他椅子上。  
"好，你的晚餐在微波炉里，晚安。"Louis在心里开心得尖叫。所以他想尽快远离Harry，这样他就能蹦蹦跳跳地跑回他自己的房间了。  
然而在他能走远之前，Harry一把抓住了他的手腕强迫Louis转过来面对他。"你的工作不是儿戏Louis。你最好把握住这次机会因为这是你唯一的一个。"Harry严厉地说。  
Louis很快就从Harry的手中挣脱出来，走开几步远离Harry，"这不是你给我的机会Harry。这不只是你的公司，这也有我父亲的公司，你心里非常清楚你不可能自己一个人得到它，你是靠和我结婚才得来的。我当然不会放过这次机会，所以你大可不必担心。"Louis低了低头后又重新抬起头来盯着Harry。  
Harry皱起了眉，戏谑地眯起眼睛，嘴角挂起一丝不明的笑意，"这就是我对你好一些之后从你这里得到的哈，表现得跟个小混蛋一样。"  
"我没有表现得像个混蛋你也没对我好任何一点。所以不要再侵犯我的个人空间了你完全可以说话的时候不碰我。"  
Harry的表情突然冷了下来好像他的权威被挑战了一样。他皱着眉头，嘴巴紧绷，开始朝着更小的男孩走近，Louis只好后退。几步之后Louis发现他已经被逼到墙角了。  
Harry把双手撑在Louis头两侧，微微俯身，这让Louis觉得自己更小了，而且离他的脸也越来越近，"我要是不呢？"他慢慢地说道，并仔细打量着Louis的脸。  
Harry一开口Louis的心跳就不自觉的飙升。他试着低下头去但Harry却用自己的额头抵住Louis的，让他再次抬起头来。  
"嗯?"Harry问道，"我在问你话呢Louis，不回答可真是有点不礼貌。"他的声音低沉沙哑，是Louis之前从没有听到过的语气。  
Louis呼吸不稳，他紧闭双眼好几秒钟试着让自己冷静下来。Harry一直沉默着直到他重新睁开眼睛。Louis的手指在他身体两侧轻轻地颤抖着。"你—你爱怎么着就怎么着。"  
"哦真的吗？"  
小一些的男孩用力吞咽着，轻轻张开嘴巴让自己呼吸得更流畅些。他的丈夫似乎注意到了这个动作然后和他做了同样的事，他的嘴唇丰满粉嫩，嘴角处轻轻扬起。Harry舔了下他的下唇让它变得更加光亮诱人，然后他又看向Louis的眼睛，再看向他的嘴唇，这样的动作他重复了好几次。  
Louis注意到Harry眸中的绿色加深了，并且耐心地看着他。高个子的男人嘴唇动了下，有那么一秒，Louis允许他自己认为Harry可能要亲他。或许，这次之后Louis就会学会怎么样正确的接吻了，最重要的是，和Harry接吻。  
他们的身体几乎要贴在一起，鞋子也是。他们从来没有像这样近过，没有像这样的剧情一样发展过。Harry身体的温度在安抚着他，燃烧着他的皮肤，让他禁不住地去渴求更多。Harry的肘腕轻轻地落到了Louis肩上，像是要把他拢住一样，把他带的离自己的身体更近。他的呼吸也开始加快，呼吸轻轻的拂在Louis脸上，让这个男孩想更加拉近两人之间的距离。  
也许从两人保持这个姿势后只过去了几秒，但对于两人来说却像是永恒。他们忍不住去观察对方脸上的一丝一毫，太渴望对方而想要抓住对方的每个细节。好像这个世界上除了他和Harry之外没有任何人存在，其他人都化作了虚无的碎片。  
Harry的右手离开了墙壁，不消一刻，这只手的食指便抬起了Louis的下巴让他把头抬得更高些。缓慢又坚决地，Harry一寸一寸地向他靠近 ，而Louis最希望的事莫过于他的丈夫的嘴唇吻上他的。  
但是...  
如果Harry亲完他之后会发生什么？毫无疑问Harry会再次变回那个冷酷的他，残忍地对待Louis，这才是Louis最终会得到的东西。 得到一个这么久以来一直期待的东西而付出的代价的却是重新被冷酷对待。Louis不要这样。  
Harry闭上眼睛的那一刻，Louis用他仅剩的那一丝理智，用尽全力把他推开了。推开他心心念念的，Harry的亲吻，就像挣脱掉把他禁锢在墙上的锁链一样艰难。而他脑子里只剩一个想法，那就是Harry亲完他之后一定会嘲笑他。  
高个子的男人向后踉跄了几步， 被突然的力量惊到。他从没想到Louis会推开他。当他看见那个蓝眼睛的男孩飞快地跑开并那么快地飞奔上楼时他都担心Louis的膝盖会疼了。他忍不住地发出一声沮丧的呻吟，声音大到他的喉咙都有点痛，他胡乱地揉着自己的脸。直到他捋头发捋到末端时，Harry，看着天花板，然后用力地闭上了眼睛。他试着让自己冷静下来但无济于事。"天啊我刚刚在想什么......"


End file.
